Return:Rikudou Sennin
by adeptcrossoverer96
Summary: The Juubi has been sealed...until the era of shinobi has ended. The Rikudou Sennin will be reborn, with the Juubi as his guide. Will he take the path of light and happiness; or will he take the path of darkness and loneliness?
1. Prologue

Normal Speech- "Hello"

Normal thoughts- 'Oh Dear'

**Jutsu/Demonic speech-"Be gone"**

**Demonic thoughts- 'Destruction'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ten thousand years ago:** Destruction….that was all there was no matter where you looked, craters, twisters, lightning…every other kind of destructive force was making itself known on this fateful day.

In the middle of all this, stood a single man glaring with a pair of pale purple eyes with a ripple pattern at a pure black entity with ten swishing tails tearing at the earth while one completely identical eye glared back at him.

The man grit his teeth and clenched his fist, "Your time has come you monster! Today you will pay for all the suffering that you have brought onto all of the innocent lives for the past years!" the beast just looked at the man with no emotion before it slowly lifted up its colossal hand before smashing its hand onto the ground where the man once stood.

The second its hand struck the ground a series of fissures could be seen spreading into several directions. The beast kept its hand there before it dragged its hand back to its person looking for the remains of its victim; only to find nothing…not even a drop of blood could be found on the floor or its hand. It growled in confusion before a large stone spike struck its hind leg.

The monster screeched in pain before it grabbed the spike and crushed it into dust before looking for the culprit of its slight distress before finding its hand being dragged before it slowly found itself being lifted into the air and being twisted and landing painfully on its back. The creature's eye was darted in many different directions before it landed on the exact same man that threatened it just a while ago.

"I told you I was going to end this suffering, and I meant it do not underestimate me you freak of nature!" The beast gave a slightly distorted roar before smacking the man into the air with one of its tails while shooting a pure black energy blast at him from its mouth. The man slowly coming back to his senses widened his eyes in shock at the incoming attack before he visibly calmed and raised his hands towards the energy blast. The man roared in anger before he started to absorb the attack until he stabilized a small compressed ball before shooting it back at the creature.

Before the ball could strike the creature's torso it was ferociously batted away with its hand before it exploded into a black mushroom cloud a large distance away. The monster slammed its tails into the ground before picking up a large amount of earth which was twice its size. The large chunk of earth was dislodged from the ground and was held steadily over its head while a large stream of magma erupted from the large hole.

The mass was then shoved into the raging inferno before it was thrown towards the lone man. He growled and called upon his powers yet again, he put his hands out in front of him again then sent a blast of pure gravity and the ball of flames. It seemed to slow it down slightly before it started to push back, the force was too much for him to handle and it started to shoot forward yet again and into the man's waiting hands.

The magma ball started to push the man back while he was grunting in pain while trying to keep it in place 'grr I cannot keep this up much longer, it's started to burn my flesh… if I don't think of something fast I'll become charcoal'. The entity started to form another black ball but this time a lot larger, it took a little longer to charge up but it was soon sent hurtling towards the heated ball. The ball impacted and caused a massive explosion which could've been seen from space.

What was left was an incredibly large crater with the man on his hands and knees with a scowl while the beast kept its single eye on his person. The man shakily got up onto his feet and put his hands into a praying position 'I may have not perfected this yet but I have to try' the man's energy level spiked tremendously before a black light erupted from his stomach which had the same potency as the monster which made it snarl in anger.

The man gave a pained smirk before he started to from a greyish ball of pure power, "let's see how you like your very own attack used against you!" the man compressed the ball until it was at a size that fit into his fist. He grabbed the ball and made a mad dash towards the black creature. 'If I can time this just right…' he started to zigzag in different directions while the giant eye was darting left to right while it brought its tails up.

The man suddenly stopped which made the creature jump at the opportunity. It connected all of its tails together and drilled it for the man's position. Time seemed to slow as the tail was about to slam on his head. The man smirked then jumped up high just in time as the tails slammed into the flesh of the earth. The monster growled in frustration as it tails got lodged into the ground while the man quickly ran towards its eye. The man then thrust his hand forward; towards its eye 'I can strike its weak point!' the man then slammed the black ball into its eye which caused an other worldly screech was heard from all over the world.

The man gave one more roar of anger before the ball exploded into the creatures purple eye which made blood splatter in separate directions. The man smirked in happiness which quickly turned to a horror struck one as a claw was seen slashing its way into his stomach. The man gasped in pain while a stream of blood leaked out of his stomach.

The man surprisingly had a content face while he saw the beast writhing in agony. He slowly took the claw out of his stomach, despite the pain he kept smiling. "You really are powerful…to survive an attack right in your weakest point with an attack that has destroyed half of this world….but...this is where it all ends!" the man then called upon his powers once more as a small sphere of pure gravity was flung into the air.

Large chunks of earth started to lift from the ground and collide with the sphere. More and more chunks of earth kept collecting while the injured beast slowly started to be lifted up with them. The beast then slammed into the centre while the large mass of rocks and stone slowly started to cover it form sight. "I may be dying but…. I can finish this…its my duty as the Rikudō Sennin….JUUBI NO SHUTAI….YOU WILL BE SEALED INTO WHAT WILL SOON BECOME THE WORLD'S MOON! YOU WILL REMAIN TRAPPED UNTIL THE AGE OF SHINOBI ENDS!YOU WILL BE SEALED INTO A CHILD WHO WILL BE THE ONE TO BRING THE POWER OF THE SHINOBI BACK! FOR NOW…ENJOY YOUR VACATION FROM MANKIND!ARRRRRGGGH!" the beast was soon sealed and shot out of the earth's atmosphere until it slowly came to a stop and hovered just above the planet. The man fell to his knees in exhaustion, he chuckled before he used the last ounce of power he had in him to eject all of the chakra he had taken from the beast and spread it all over the world for the people to discover before he fell forward and died in the middle of the destruction, painfully oblivious of the pain his future successor will go through.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authors Note: well that's the end of the prologue…just to avoid confusion, know that this Rikudō Sennin is the very first one to fight the Juubi, that wasn't naruto. He will be in this story and minato will be also. If you have any questions or things you want to tell me about this story just PM me I'll always answer you back unless it's something stupid. **


	2. Chapter 1: suffering before happiness

Normal Speech- "hello"

Normal Thoughts-'oh dear'

**Jutsu/Demonic Speech-"Be gone"**

**Demonic Thoughts-'Destruction'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ten thousand years later:**

"Look, there's that boy"

"Have you seen that freak?!"

"Don't you go near that boy!"

"Have you seen those eyes?"

These were the comments that were being thrown as dark clouds formed over the city of Tokyo, rain started to pour from the clouds as some the civilians were seen running inside stores and homes, some simply put their umbrellas up or had covered their children from the falling liquid…except one lone boy.

The boy looked only eight years old. He normally had a slight tan, but the colour of his complexion during this time was deathly pale. He stood at a simple "3ft 4" while trudging on the wet floor. He wore a torn black shirt with tattered grey shorts with bare feet, on his head was a black conical straw hat was planted on his head which pushed his spiky blonde hair down to cover his eyes from the view of others.

If one looked carefully you would've seen the tears that were streaming down his pale face 'why do they treat me like this?' this thought had been bouncing around in his little head for the past five years when he was thrown out of his local orphanage and was forced to live on the streets as nobody else would take him in.

His tiny feet stepped into a puddle and sent a small splash onto the nearby road as he kept his lifeless trudge forward. 'just because my eyes look different to everyone else's' a car came racing by and sent a tidal wave over his frame causing ice cold water to cover his person. The boy looked into a puddle near him and looked into it to see two pale purple eyes with a ripple pattern looking back at him; the boy winced and quickly looked away then turned round a corner.

Out of the boy's range of sight was a shadowed figure looking at him 'poor kid, he's had no luck what so ever…I can't do anything yet I could do more harm than good' the figure scratched its chest then disappeared into a tower of fire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The boy kept walking until he saw a nearby market…he was about to walk away before he heard his stomach growl quietly, sighing the boy put his body to work and begun skulking around. 'I have no other choice it's either starve to death or survive until you can defend yourself' the boy amazingly had been able to keep hidden until he stopped underneath a fruit stand and hid under the curtain of the stand while an overweight old man waiting for a customer.

The boy watched the man's feet carefully as they were facing forward 'I have to time this right so I can remain undetected and get outta here quickly.' He kept his eyes on his feet before deciding to cause a distraction to speed up the process. Looking around he spotted a rat that was nestled in the corner, thinking quickly he threw the rat towards the man's feet which caused him to yell in surprise before stamping at the rodent.

Taking the opportunity the boy jumped up and took two large apples from the display before going back to his hiding spot. The boy put the two of the apples in his pockets then shuffled out of the stand curtain, then ran as fast as he could while trying to remain undetected.

The boy sighed in relief and walked calmly away from the stand with a smirk on his face before he bumped into someone's leg, he looked up to see the furious face of the old man "well well well…look what we have here, that was a crafty trick you pulled there brat now I want those apples back!" the boy stepped two steps back before stuttering "I-I don't know w-w-what you're talking about" the man growled before grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt "don't you dare lie to me you filthy boy!" the man then grabbed the boy's hat and yanked it off while shouting "let me see your pathetic face so I know what you'll look like when I'm done with ya!"

The child looked up to the man's face and gasped quietly as he saw the face turn from anger to fear, the man dropped the young blonde before stumbling back in horror "y-y-your th-that cursed boy?!" the 'cursed' boy then stood up and looked at the man with confusion "what's up with you?" the man just stumbled to the side a small scowl appeared on his face "just keep whatever you've taken, I don't want it! I can't sell cursed goods to my paying customers!"

The old man then stomped back to his stand while naruto stood in his spot while rain poured down onto his head. Sighing quietly, the boy picked up his straw hat and placed back on his head before walking away from the busy market street.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a more quiet part of Tokyo stood a pleasant street that had beautiful looking houses from left to right with lush green bushes and trees on each street. In the middle of the street stood an inn known as Izumo inn. A beautiful young woman was found walking into the building with a pleasant yet pained expression on her face. She was a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

She walked in and sighed sadly while one simple thought went through her head 'Takehito' she then took her shoes of at the mat and put on her slippers before walking into the living room and sitting down with a saddened look on her face. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice the figure walk in, "Miya-sama?" she looked up in slight surprise to see a young man looking at her with concern. He had silver shoulder length hair while wearing a white buttoned up long sleeved shirt and long black pants to complete his ensemble.

Miya gave the man a forced smile before answering "hello Kagari, is everything ok?" the man now known as Kagari nodded hesitantly before sitting down opposite her, "I can't complain really but that isn't what I was here for" Miya cocked her head to the side in confusion which made Kagari sigh "what I was here was to see how you were holding up recently…ever since his death you've been a lot more depressed recently-"Miya held her hand up with a frown "I can ensure you Kagari that I am fine, yes takehito's death does pain me…I will eventually be able to cope."

Kagari was just about to say something else before she gave him a look which gave him a silent message, sighing he stood up "I'll see you later Miya-sama I have to go to my job don't bother making anything for me as I will eat out" Miya nodded as she watched him leave the room before sighing in sadness as a single tear fell from her eye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The small young boy was now found walking down an alleyway oblivious to sounds of drunken slurs.

"Did you jus shee thut cursssed boi den?

"Yeah he *hic* jus wents down dat alley!"

"Heyyy hows bout we go find him!?"

"YEAH!"

The boy started to hear the sounds of footsteps and started to walk faster, the sounds got louder which caused a pang of fear to go through his little head. The boy could hear the shouts and jeers clearly now which started to worry him so he started to run.

The men then shouted in anger and raced towards the boy. He started to speed up while the men behind did the same. The boy started to run full speed into the nearest corner to try and get some distance between the shouts; he kept running and running until horror struck his face. 'Oh no! Please no! A dead end?!' the boy looked behind him with fear in his face as three drunken men were seen slowly walking towards while chuckling darkly.

The boy tried to find a corner and curled up into a tight ball to try to keep them away, but to no avail. The nearest one grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into a wall. The next picked up an empty bottle and smashed into his face which caused his mouth to fill with blood. The next stomped on his back before throwing a brick at him.

This cycle of pain was continued over and over for at least on hour until one put an end to his pain and hit in his head one more time which caused him to embrace unconsciousness. "Oh yeah that felt good!" the three men walked away high fiving each other and laughing while leaving the boy to bleed out, but if they were to stay a little longer they would've seen a black energy covering his wounds closing them shut at an immaculate rate.

Drip…Drip, the boy woke up to surprisingly feel no pain but that wasn't what was confusing him was the cave that he was in 'how did I get here? Last thing I remember was being in the city' the boy stood up and started walking forward. The boy kept walking until he heard a whisper **"Follow my voice little one" **the boy looked to right and then to the left before shrugging "ok I have nothing better to do" the boy followed to where he last heard an echo then followed the next voice.

He kept walking through all the different tunnels, through all the twists and turns before he reached on opening into an even larger cave. In the centre was a large lake which was surrounded by stalagmites that were on the verge of connecting with stalactites. **"Come to the front of the lake" **the boy nodded and walked around the lake until he was in the front. **"Now walk forward 5 paces forward then take 3 paces back" **the boy nodded then walked forward then slowly walked back, the boy was confused about the strange request before hearing something chuckle.

"**Hehheh, ok now hop on one leg"** the boy tilted his head to the side but did as he asked **"stop!" **he did as he was told while keeping a straight face, which only made the chuckling started to get even louder. **"ok ok…now put your hands on your head jump up and down then say you're an idiot!" **the boy put his hands on his head "ok?" he then started to jump up and down in circles "ok I'll say it, I'm an idi-hey!" this time the chuckling turn into bellowing laughter. **"Hahahahahaha, I can't believe you were actually about to say it oh Kami I haven't laughed like that in years" **

The boy just stomped his foot and pouted which only served more to the thing's humour** "DEAR KAMI YOUR ACTUALLY POUTING HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" **A scowl soon appeared on the boy's face while it turned red in anger "hey whoever you are show yourself now! I have enough problems without you laughing at me!" the voice soon started to calm down after the boy's outburst even though a chuckle could still be heard.

"**Ok, I'm sorry…sheesh your touchy just keep walking forward you'll find me" **the little boy huffed but nodded and started walking forward deeper into the cave. He kept walking until he was in front of many large bars which seemed like they were keeping something at bay. But the thing that slightly scared the boy was the thing behind the bars, it was a huge pale eye with the same rippled pattern in it that the boy had.

Connected to the eye was a cyclops-like humanoid with a conch shell-like upper body with long, spiked-like protrusions on its back. Its single eye, taking up most of its head, has four concentric circles while a pale purple iris completed the appearance. Its skin was a pale purple with black streaks going around its body like veins. The very beast was a titanic 250ft high. The height of the beast wasn't the thing that scared this boy; it was knowing that he couldn't be seen on this things fingernail.

"**Hmhm, I used to get that reaction a lot" **the boy nodded before falling onto his backside in amazement "ok…wh-wh-what are y-you?" the beast just huffed in annoyance **"then thousand years later and I was forgotten about after half a century…forgetful ningens" **whatever the boy was about to say next was quickly silenced as it started to mumble a few more things incoherently. This continued on for ten minutes before the boy sighed in annoyance "Hey If you don't mind I'd like to know who or what you are today please!"

This outburst quickly snapped the creature from its thoughts **"huh? Oh yeah…you…ok for introductions I am the all mighty Juubi no Shutai of the now extinct elemental nations! And you are if I may ask my fine fellow?" **asked the Juubi in a surprisingly masculine and calm British accent, the boy looked at the Juubi in confusion before deciding to answer "m-my name is…Naruto…now can you tell me where we are and why you're in a cage? "The Juubi chuckled before sitting up on its hind legs and sighed **"charmed…now for your first question you are inside of your mindscape this is where-"**Juubi was quickly interrupted by the panicking boy "whoa whoa whoa…so I'm actually inside of my mind and you've been here all this time?!" The mass of chakra simply waved his outburst off before continuing **"yes yes, so it would seem please I'm not used to being interrupted…as I was saying your mindscape is a place that not many people can reach, now as for why I'm in here."**

Juubi then patted the spot next to it…naruto looked at it incredulously before cautiously walking towards it and sat down as the beast did the same. **"Ok when I start my story you do not interrupt me until I've finished ok?" **Naruto simply nodded edging the Juubi to continue.

"**Thank you…now I was created around ten thousand years ago…I was born through all the hate and negative emotions mankind kept harbouring back then…at first I was nothing but a mindless beast that simply destroyed whatever was in my way. Heh I used to have a huge ego since nobody would or could stand up against me. I was happy to destroy whatever mankind made, every time they thought I was gone they would rebuild and I would come back to destroy it all. This cycle kept going on for a few hundred years until I thought I'd experiment a little, so I found a new-born child and sent a tinsy winsy bit of my power into him I didn't think anything would amount to this really…but I was wrong, are you with me so far?" **

Juubi looked at the young blonde who nodded in wonder so it gave him the notice to carry on with his story **"ok then…well as I said that sent some power into a baby, this erupted into something new as he was the very first one to awaken a now ancient power known as chakra before you ask I'll teach you about that in just a moment. Now…when I gave him some power he received the very eye I have known as the rinnegan or 'the transmigration eye' which is what you have as well. Anyway after 20 years of his birth, he had called himself the Rikudō Sennin since he had gained some power from the gods themselves…filled with confidence he confronted me when I was in one of my anger filled attacks…he promised to stop the suffering I have caused and well me being me I fought with him…I lost and was sealed into what you call the moon until the age of shinobi had gone…I was inside of the moon for ten thousand years and this gave me a great opportunity to think and watch over the planet. I would've gotten out a lot faster if kami herself hadn't put me in check 'bully' anyway she told me when the perfect heir had been found for him I would be forcibly sealed into a child and was to guide him to bring back the age of the once proud shinobi. Now do you have any questions? **

Naruto was keeping his eyes on the floor while he looked deep in thought, a quick nudge woke him back up "ok I have a question…do you know who my parents may have been? You said that you've had a lot of time to watch haven't you?" Juubi looked at the hopeful look on Naruto's face and sighed…he placed a hand near naruto in a way to comfort him without crushing him **"I'm sorry little guy but…I have only been able to learn how the world has changed from my time... I cannot look at people's lives individually" **

This news seemed to crush Naruto's hopes as tears could be seen coming from his eyes. Juubi's eye softened at the pathetic look at the child **"dry those tears child…I'm sure whoever your parents were loved you even before you came into this world." **The little boy nodded and rubbed his eyes while smiling slightly at the cyclops "thanks…that means a lot to me" Juubi chuckled heartily **"my pleasure my dear boy…anyway I think it's time you learnt about chakra…if you want to live in this world you will need to have some tricks up your sleeve." **Naruto looked at the Juubi with confused eyes** "**you're actually gonna teach me how to use this stuff?" the cyclops laughed heartily **"of course…despite my new personality I will not tolerate a weak container…no offence since have ok stealth to get you through up till now, but you'll need to be able to fight back if someone attacks you again. But first I have to ask you this…do you want to be trained by me?" **

Naruto went into deep thought 'there's that boy…freak…Don't you go near that cursed boy...that's all I've been known as for the past two years…if I want respect I'll have to work for it' Naruto stood up and gave the cyclops a determined look with a smirk "I'll do it…Juubi no Shutai please take me in as your student!" the cyclops nodded then held his fist in front of him **"lets bump fist as a symbol of our relationship as master and student"** The blonde gave a nod then punched the giants fist.

"**Ok then let me tell you about chakra…chakra is a form of spiritual and physical energy which was used to perform jutsu like ninjutsu genjutsu or taijutsu…Ninjutsu is when a shinobi relies on chakra and hand seals to be effective. The hands are put in sequential positions that mould and manipulate chakra in the necessary manner to perform a technique. This is not always needed, however, and some techniques become second nature to experienced ninja, after which they can perform them at will. Additionally, there is the kind of technique that can be classified as a basic or advanced elemental technique, the basic type are techniques with specific elements…either wind, water, fire, earth, or lightning the advanced type combine two or three of the basics elements and creates a new one. There are twelve handseals you will need to learn let me show you: dog,snake,rat,bird,rabbit,ram,tiger,dragon,boar,ho rse,monkey and ox."**

Unknown to Naruto he will be able to remember the seals perfectly due to his rinnegan. **"Now…Genjutsu, they are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. So basically you can make people see things that aren't actually there."**

Naruto nodded in understanding while he was almost bouncing up and down in excitement "ok what's taijutsu Juubi-Sense!?"Chuckling the giant sat into the lotus position while looking the boy straight in the eye **"Taijutsu is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat." **

Naruto nodded while looking at the giant "ok then…so I will be learning how to use the abilities of the ancient shinobi?" he received a simple nod which made him smile until the area started to blur "wh-what's happening?" Juubi shrugged nonchalantly **"ah your just waking up I'll keep a mental link with ya if you need anything don't want people to think you're crazy…we'll start your training tomorrow for now find a place to rest. **Naruto nodded then everything went dark.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The young boy woke up in the same alleyway he was attacked, with a tired sigh he stood up 'now where should I go?' **"Try going north Naruto" **The boy jumped in shock before looking around frantically "who's there?" all he heard was a sigh of annoyance **"are you stupid or something? I just told you to say you're thoughts in your head or you'll be seen as insane."**

Reason returning to the young boy made him bonk his head in shame 'sorry Juubi I forgot I had you in there…so I should go north?" The boy got a simple yup so shrugged and picked up his hat before starting his trip up north.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked out of the corner and turned left and up the street to try and find a suitable place to stay for the night with a new found confidence but still felt a little sad, 'I may have you now Juubi but I don't know what it's like to actually have friends or a family' Juubi sighed softly **"I know kid but try to keep it out of your head for a while or you will never find happiness" **Naruto mentally nodded and sighed sadly 'sure thing Juubi'.

Naruto had been walking for several hours now and was beginning to tire, he had kept his head down all the way as people kept saying things and glaring at him but he didn't want to see their hate filled faces. For the first time in ages he looked up turned his head from side to side to find out that he was near a more rough looking neighbourhood to the right while a nicer one was on the left. 'The ones in the nice area will try to run me out so I better try my luck in the other way.

Naruto walked to the right and saw the many types of social outcasts…the drug addicts sent a sad stare to him while the diseased ones gave the boy a look of understanding. The blonde kept walking until he saw a building that looked a little bit like a bar or a tavern 'I could try over there since the people in the slums don't mind if I turn up for something'

Nodding to himself he walked over to the building and slowly walked in, this caused all the heads to turn to the boy's embarrassed face. One of the waitresses giggled "oh leave the little cutie alone…he's that poor kid with the eye curse" this made all the men and women give an 'aww' sound before returning to their business. Naruto gulped and walked towards the bar and sat next to a well-endowed woman who was wearing a very short purple Chinese dress which showed her cleavage and belly button while her dark purple hair was tied into a ponytail.

She was drinking some sake from a bottle before looking at the young boy who sat down in an uncomfortable position, "excuse me sir can I get some water please?" the bartender gave a nod before going to get the child a drink. The blonde sighed before taking his hat off and ruffled his spiky mop of hair. The woman giggled at his tired face but looked shocked at his eyes 'so this is the kid that's supposed to be cursed? I can't see anything wrong with him…heehee he's kinda cute'

Naruto just kept his head down until he felt someone's eyes on him, he looked to his right to see the woman looking at him with a smile "hey sweetie you have a name?" Naruto looked at her with wonder 'what she talking to me for?' not wanting to be rude he gave her a small smile "m-my name is N-naruto…who are miss?" the woman giggled at him again "Naruto…isn't that a cute name, my name is Kazehana" Naruto smiled a little wider feeling more comfortable "what are you doing here miss Kazehana?" the woman now known as Kazehana just giggled again causing naruto to blush a little "I'm just here for a harmless drink…what about kid aren't your parents wondering where you are?" Naruto gave a sad smile before nodding to the bartender who gave him a glass of water "I've been on my own for my entire life I don't know who my parents were and never will" Kazehana gave the young boy a sympathetic look before giving him a sweet smile "well how about I show you how to have some fun? I'll be here for a while and I can't think of any better company than a cute little boy with pretty looking eyes."

The boy suddenly spat his water out in surprise before looking at her in amazement "y-you want to spend some time with me?" Kazehana simply nodded before scooting up closer to him with her sake in hand "sure why not…most of the men here would just want to get into my dress but you…I don't think I could do any better" Naruto looked up at her eyes and gave her a bright smile while a few tears fell from his eyes "thank you miss Kazehana" the beauty simple gave him a one armed hug and sensually whispered into his ear "call me Onee-chan Naruto-kun" the young boy blushed bright red and nodded sheepishly **"oh I say…you've got some luck in you my dear boy to have such beautiful company…and what's this? Oh…my lad you are turning a lovely shade of red it is most becoming" '**SHUT UP JUUBI!DRINK YOUR TEA!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two kept talking and laughing into the night and simply enjoyed each other's company, for naruto it was one of his happiest days while Kazehana kept smiling all the time he was there. The last minute bell rung and it was soon time to leave, Kazehana tried to stand on her own but ended up tripping into Naruto's side accidently causing her large breasts to slam into the youths face.

"w-which way do you live onee-chan?" the woman gave a slight drunken slur which was still understandable (just barely) "jushh kep going forwadzz" Naruto nodded and did his best to guide the drunken beauty back to her home. After twenty minutes or so she stopped him in front of a large house with a sign saying "Izumo Inn" on the front. "this is it Naruto-kun" Naruto nodded and walked her to the front door "ok…I guess…I'll see you around then onee-chan" the young boy turned to leave before he bumped into someone's body getting a surprised yet feminine 'oh' from the person.

The young boy looked up to see a beautiful lavender haired woman looking no older than 23 looking down at him in wonder. She gave him a pleasant smile "oh hello there little one…what are you doing here?" Naruto jumped and hid behind Kazehana who giggled in amusement while the woman looked at him still confused "Hi Miya-chan! I brought this little cutie home with me since he helped me walk properly" Miya looked at the boy and smiled "why thank you for making sure my friend got home safely"

Naruto nodded a little and gave a nervous smile "y-your welcome madam…I'll just be going now" the boy quickly left the garden and past Miya before slowly walking back to the slum, Kazehana saw this and got a little worried "Naruto-kun that's where all the rough people live!" Naruto looked back with a sad smile "I know Onee-chan they are the only people who don't mind me being here and don't try to hurt me…I'm just happy I had a good time today"

Miya and Kazehana looked at each other before nodding to one another "hold on a second little one!" The boy turned to see Miya running to him. She stopped in front of him and knelt down to his level "you know…if you have nowhere to live I can let you stay here, I have plenty of room if you like" Naruto looked at her with surprise as tears formed on the corners of his eyes "y-you really mean it?" Miya nodded happily and gasped in shock as naruto launched himself into her arms crying his little heart out repeatedly saying thank you over and over again while Miya smiled and rubbed his back gently.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: well there you have it…a lot longer than I was expecting but I turned out ok now PM me if you have any ideas or questions and I'll do my best to answer them,**

**AdeptCrossoverer96 signing out. **


	3. Chapter 2: Stuff can happen in a week

Normal Speech- "hello"

Normal Thoughts-'oh dear'

**Jutsu/Demonic Speech-"Be gone"**

**Demonic Thoughts-'Destruction'**

**I guess I should've done the disclaimer right back at the start huh? Heh sorry my bad I forget things. I don't own Naruto or anything from Sekirei.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto awoke the next morning to find himself in somebodies room in a white double bed. It was cosy yet simple. It had a cupboard that was stood in the right corner of the room while a window was to its left which was overlooking the beautiful neighbourhood he remembered yesterday. Looking around while scratching he tried hard to remember what happened the events that happened last night. In a flash a flood of memories came into the boy's head which made him smile widely.

'I remember now…Miss Miya offered me a place to stay, I must've passed out at some point' stretching his arms naruto jumped out of bed and found some clothes on a chair with a small note on the top. '_dear naruto-chan, I hope you like your room…the clothes you were wearing seemed to be at its wits end so I left these on the chair for you when you wake up. From Miya'_

The young blonde put the note aside and looked at his new clothes for now. It was a simple white T-shirt with navy blue shorts. Stripping himself of his old clothing he quickly put on his new ones and ran to the mirror to see what he looked like. He smiled as he liked what he saw.

"**You look pretty good young Naruto" **the voice of the ten tailed cyclops was heard in the boy's head which made him smirk slightly.

'Oh, good morning Juubi how are you today?' at first the boy only got a simple chuckle before he was able to receive a dignified answer from the giant.

"**Hmhm, I guess I'm good what about you? you seem to be a lot more happier than before, its either that your happy about finding a good place to live…or your happy you got to spend time with the beauty was the enormous bazongas, so difficult what do you think?"**

Naruto blushed slightly at the second question but couldn't actually find the words he was looking for which only served to the cyclops' entertainment. The young boy heard a small perverted giggle until the beast in his head continued his taunting.

"**Heeheeheehee! What's this I see? Is my young container blushing? It must've been the second reason! Oh dear kami no! Why was I forced to have such a perverted host!?" **the chain of taunts and the 'pervert' comment had turned the poor boy into a human tomatoe as steam erupted from his ears.

'Sh-sh-shut up Juubi! Stop putting stupid thoughts in my head, I'll take to ya later' the boy quickly cut the mental link before the conversation could go any further which may have leaded to even more embarrassment for the young boy. Leaving the room and closing the door behind him the blonde felt like something was missing but couldn't put his finger on it, shrugging slightly he looked left then right until choosing to walk to the right so he could find his way around the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was walking for only two minutes and was already confused on where he was, for a small looking building it was pretty big on the inside. The blonde kept looking around out of boredom until he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Good morning little guy, you must be the kid Miya-sama was talking about last night!"

Turning around, his eyes locked onto a tall silver haired man who was wearing a white long sleeved buttoned shirt with black pants smiling softly at him while walking down the corridor. Still not used to such kindness, the poor boy didn't know what to do so he only gave a shy nod in his direction which made the man frown softly.

"Hey, what's up with that face? You look like I'm about spit on you" what he didn't expect was the small reply that came out of the little boy's mouth.

"You wouldn't be the first to do that" the man looked at the boy with shock and sadness in his eyes before walking up to the boy and kneeling down to his level. He softly put a hand on the boy's shoulder which made him flinch slightly before calming down as he saw the man's compassionate face.

"You don't need to worry anymore kid, Miya and the others will make sure your stay here is a pleasant one. Name's Kagari, if you need anything all you have to do is ask…ok?" Naruto moved his eyes from the ground and back to Kagari then nodded with a small smile. Kagari chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair making him pout cutely. That act of childishness just made Kagari chuckle a lot harder "you really shouldn't do that…it makes your cool eyes go all big which will make women go gaa gaa over ya…now let's get some breakfast Miya should be just about done."

The blonde boy nodded with a small smile and followed the silver haired man down the hallway towards the stairs. The two walked down the stairs to the dining room to find Kazehana sitting at the table while a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well-developed body figure. She was wearing a pink and violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back which was completed with blue wore Capri jeans was seen sitting next to her.

The young woman looked at naruto and giggled with Kazehana "you were under exaggerating when you said he was cute…he's adorable! Look at those pretty eyes he has!" The young boy yelped softly and hid behind Kagari's leg. Bad idea. This act of cuteness only made the girl squeal and glomp the poor young boy. He looked at Kagari for help only to scowl at him as he was too busy laughing at the blondes' embarrassing situation.

"Dear Kami that was so cute! Did you hear how he yelped like that!?" the poor boy had turned into another tomatoe as his face was shoved between the brunette's soft pillows. Looking at Kazehana he held a hand out for help which was another bad idea, but was perfect entertainment for the silver haired man and the huge cyclops in his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next thing anybody in the room heard was a scream of the word "KAWAI!" before Kazehana jumped for the boy and quickly shoved his face into her even larger bust. Before the poor lost conscious he felt the air grow extremely cold. The two young women slowly let naruto go and turned around to see a sweetly smiling Miya who had a dark aura surrounding her.

"What do you two think you're doing to that poor boy? I think I've told you two before that illicit acts are forbidden in Izumo Inn haven't I Kazehana…Uzume?" the two young women nodded quickly before jumping of the blonde quickly while sitting into the seiza position while looking down.

"We're sorry Miya-sama we won't do it again!" Miya nodded then looked at the young blonde who was looking at her with wonder. The landlady giggled into her hand and helped the boy up "dust yourself down dear and come get your breakfast…a growing boy like you will need to build his strength up"

Naruto nodded shyly before following her into the dining room with Kagari giggling a little while Kazehana and Uzume trudged in with their heads held down. Naruto looked around nervously before deciding to sit at the end of the table while Kazehana sat on his left and Kagari sat at the boy's right. Miya came in with a large tray of rice balls and kayu which she set in front of many hungry faces.

Naruto looked at the extra rice ball Miya gave him then looked back at her with confusion. Miya smiled sweetly "I gave you one extra since you're as thin as a twig…you need to get fattened up a little or you won't live comfortably."

The young boy nodded slightly before picking up his chopsticks and slowly started to eat. The room was filled with a comfortable silence as they ate which was good Naruto until he got an unexpected visitor in his head.

"**I can't believe you…getting your face between their chests you're so lucky. Tell me, how did their luscious breasts feel as they pushed up into your little face?"**

The blonde suddenly blushed bright red while nearly choking on a rice ball. This didn't go unnoticed by the others in the room who were wondering why the boy was red in the face. Kazehana put her hand on his shoulder while looking at him with concern.

"Naruto-kun are you ok? You look a little flushed" Said boy just smiled little and shook his head trying to dignify that he was ok. When she was sure he was fine the purple haired beauty returned to her meal while Naruto looked sheepish.

'Juubi not now! I can't let them think something else is wrong with me. Bother me some other time!' this seemed like the response Juubi wanted so just gave one last snort in amusement before cutting the mental link with the embarrassed young boy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that afternoon Naruto walked around the house trying to get the place into his memory, during his travels he found himself in a beautiful garden. It looked like a natural traditional Japanese garden but the thing that caught naruto was the feeling of peace he received when arriving.

"**Kid sit down somewhere I need to talk to ya" **the voice of the ten tails entered his head with a demand…the boy nodded and sat underneath the largest tree in the surrounding area and sat down in the lotus position. 'Ok doke…I'm here what you want big fella?'

Ignoring the little jibe the beast tried to get back on subject before an argument was to start. **"Argh…I'm just gonna ignore that, anyway I think this could be the perfect place to awaken your chakra." **The blonde widened his eyes slightly but tried to keep calm…unknown to him, Miya was sat on a chair in the veranda watching Naruto with a keen eye. She had been wondering around the house when she saw him sitting under a tree, getting curious she sat down and watched him. 'What's that young boy doing?'

'Really? Ok then…what do I have to do?'

Chuckling slightly the cyclops gave an answer **"ok then, I want you to relax I think of the energy inside and guiding that energy through all of your body."**

Nodding mentally, the blonde took on a calm look before searching for his hidden power. Five minutes had passed before Naruto felt a pull which nearly made him lose concentration. 'Hey Juubi I felt a pull just then…what should I do?'

"**Don't try to force it out when you feel it again…try to guide it through your body and the power of chakra should be reawakened."**

Nodding mentally the boy took on a concentrating face yet again, feeling the pull naruto tried to guide like Juubi said but what happened next was something he or the woman watching was not expecting.

The wind suddenly picked up and a small shockwave erupted from the boy. Light blue tendrils of chakra started to swirl around the boy before it slowly started to stabilize until it looked like Naruto was surrounded by a blue flame.

The boy opened his eyes in slight worry as the flames of chakra swirled around his form. While Miya was watching in awe, the rest of the entire household came running into the opening. Kazehana looked at the chakra flare in awe "what are those flames surrounding that boy?" Miya just shook her head while staring at the flames.

After a few seconds the chakra dissipated and Naruto gasped for air. **"I wasn't expecting that much chakra in one go but…you did good kid your chakra has been awakened. You may have to explain yourself to this household or you could run, your choice"**

Naruto came back to his senses to see the shocked faces of the entire household which struck fear into the boy's heart.

'What have I done? I'll be thrown out now back onto the streets!' he stood up slowly before he looked down and started to walk away. The boy kept his head down until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched clearly visibly and looked up to see the worry in Miya's face.

Naruto looked back down to his feet while tears appeared in his eyes "go on then…throw me out" the landlady knelt down to his level with confusion written all over her face.

"What are you talking about dear?" the blonde tore up as tears flowed out of his eyes "y-y-you're gonna th-throw me out n-now. Just because I c-can do that m-m-means I'm not normal which is what people hate me for! You and everyone else in this house will probably think I'm some kind of monster now-"

'SMACK' the slapping sound silenced him immediately while it echoed through the garden. The boy's face was tilted to the side with surprise written all over his red cheek while Miya's hand was kept from the slapping position.

"I don't think you're a monster…and I don't think anybody here see's you as a monster either, I may have only met you yesterday but you didn't have any qualities that would deem you as a monster. You were the sweetest little thing I've ever seen when you brought Kazehana back form one of her drunken outing which I will be talking to her about!"

The last part shrouded her in the dark aura again as the large breasted woman stiffened obviously, was it a time of merriment some giggling would've been heard but only silence ensued. Miya looked back at the blonde and cupped his red cheek with a compassionate look.

"Whatever you did is something very special that only you can do, that doesn't make you some kind of outcast it just shows that you have something that makes you unique. I won't throw you out and I don't think I ever will, now dry those tears you're staying here"

The dam had burst yet again and tackled Miya to the ground while crying his eyes out yet again. Miya held onto the crying boy with a content smile on her face until he slowly calmed down once more. When no more noise could be heard she looked down to see he had fallen asleep and was now snuggled into her with a peaceful look on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miya walked into Naruto's room with the boy still in her arms, she put him on his bed and covered him with a blanket then sat by his side while stroking his golden hair with a smile of fondness. After ten minutes she stood up and quietly left the room, her face turned from a smile to one of shock as she was now face to face with Kazehana who was giving her a shit eating grin.

"Somebodies getting attached!" she said in a sing song voice. Miya sighed tiredly while shaking her head.

"The poor thing has suffered a lot in his life and the least I can do is show him the warmth of having someone to be there for him." The answer the beauty received was one that made her giggle in amusement.

"Oh face up to things Miya! You're babying him, I know a maternal look when I see one!" the accusation the large breasted woman gave the landlady made her smile sweetly while her dark aura surrounded her again.

"Kazehana, shut up…or I'll kill you" The purple haired beauty suddenly turned pure white as she looked at the lavender haired woman in fear.

"Y-y-you wouldn't do that to me would you Miya?" the woman simply hummed in thought before sighing contently and shook her head "no I don't think I will since naruto would be upset if his 'onee-chan' was to suddenly pass away."

Kazehana sighed in relief while a small pink blush was on her cheeks at the onee-chan remark which was something Miya didn't miss much to her discomfort.

"Oh ho! What is that on your cheeks Kazehana? If I'm correct that is a blush on your cheeks. Was it because I said 'onee-chan'?"

Much to the young woman's displeasure the blush on her cheeks darkened which made the landlady put her hand on her cheek in fake shock.

"Oh my! Is that what you are Kazehana? I never knew you were into that sort of thing!" Kazehana's blush darkened even more this time but now it was in anger and embarrassment while stamping her feet on the floor.

"Are you accusing me of being a Shotacon!?" Miya just giggled and walked away with a pleased smile on her face.

"Miya you weren't accusing me of that were you? MIYA!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deep within Naruto's mindscape stood the cyclops and the boy who were engaged in a heated staring contest. Naruto kept a stern look while the giant was narrowing his eyes in concentration. After five minutes Juubi finally blinked which made him roar in annoyance while Naruto stood there with a victorious smirk on his face.

After his little tantrum the cyclops smashed his head against the bars in amused anger **"how did you beat me!? I have one eye it should've been easier for me to concentrate unlike a puny ningen who has two eyes to worry about! ARGH!"**

After his little rant Naruto finally started laughing like he hadn't laughed so much in years (which actually was true though.)

"Heehahahahaha! Juubi please you're killing me Hahahahahaha!" the cyclops pouted in annoyance which made the boy laugh even harder who was now rolling on floor in laughter. Finding the attempt of keeping up the pout futile he finally let go and started laughing with the young boy.

The two soon calmed down and sat down in front of each other in the lotus position. **"Ok then, now that you've awakened your chakra you need to learn how to control it properly. First you'll need to able to mould chakra into the twelve handseals I showed you yesterday, before we can do anything interesting I'll need you to practice doing this exercise for the rest of the week to make sure it stays in your bodies memory. Once your body can remember where to let your chakra flow without any trouble was vital for the shinobi…now let's get started"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The past week had gone like a dream; Naruto was starting to open up to everyone in the household which was good news for them considering his outburst a while ago. When he wasn't practicing moulding his chakra he helped Miya around the house or was simply spending time with Kazehana and Uzume or was hanging out with Kagari. He didn't wear his hat as often now since he was hit on the head by Miya's magical ladle while saying that hat's should only be worn outdoors, so the boy begrudgingly accepted not wanting to face the landlady's wrath.

Right now Naruto was sitting upside down on the living room couch with Kagari watching TV. The boy looked at the host with a bored expression who gave him one back.

"You bored?" asked the blonde

"Yup" answered the host.

"Watcha wanna do?"

" you wanna do?"

The blonde put on a thinking face before clicking his fingers with a grin. Sitting up properly he gained a mischievous smile on his face and made a hand gester for Kagari to come closer which he did.

"You wanna prank somebody?" the question was quickly answered with Kagari quickly turning of the TV and nodded. The two jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to Naruto's room. The room looked mostly the same except that his bed was now a lot more…orange than before plus a black wardrobe in the left corner of the room.

The host watched as the boy jumped into his wardrobe while various things were flung out of it. Kagari who was standing behind naruto was moving out of the way of pointy things and small cherry bombs until the debris stopped coming. The young boy finally walked out with some tripwire a special bottle of Sake and a few paint bombs.

Kagari raised a silver eyebrow in question "Naruto…who do you plan to prank with some tripwire, a sake bottle and a paint bomb which says the colour green?"

The young boy giggled with glee yet again "I'm gonna prank Onee-chan! You know how much she loves sake…so last night I took her special brew and I'm gonna give it to her…after a good chase around the house."

The host laughed loudly and high-fived the boy with a nod "nice one little guy…ok what you want me to do?"

The boy giggled again "I need you to lure her towards me…I'll take over from then, all you will have to do is enjoy" the two high-fived again and quickly got to work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kazehana was found in the kitchen rummaging through all cabinets and cupboards with fear on her beautiful face. 'Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?' she would've looked somewhere else but she heard a man clear his throat. She twisted her head round to see Kagari looking at her with a smug grin on his face.

"Looking for something Kazehana?" she growled and shut all the cabinets before sighing.

"Grr yes! I can't find that special brew of sake I bought two day ago, that cost me 500 ryo"

The man chuckled a little before coming up with a quick answer "try the living room I think I remember seeing a certain blonde haired boy with it"

In a flash she was gone and was now in the front room, and there Naruto was leaning against a wall while showing Kazehana her special sake…trying to stay calm she smiled sweetly at him. "Naruto-kun, can I please have my sake back?"

The blonde looked at her with a smug grin while a mischievous glint was in his eyes. Seeing this made the busty beauties eyebrow twitch dangerously.

"Naruto-kuuuun…give me my sake, NOW!"

The boy started leaving the room ever so slowly while waving the sake in his hand.

"Come…and…get it…o-nee-chan" the poor boy soon found himself running for his life as Kazehana lunged for him.

The boy quickly ran up the stairs with a smile on his face while a furious busty woman was racing after him while trying to grab his ankles but to no avail. The boy dashed into the hallway while the furious woman tripped and bumped into the wall before chasing after him again.

'Come on…we're almost there' the boy spotted the tripwire then put the sake down in front of it.

Naruto then ran off down the hallway then turned a corner quickly. Feeling victorious Kazehana walked up to the sake before tripping on something. She fell face forward in front of the bottle while multiple paint bombs pelted all over her frame, slowly turning her into a blade of grass.

Standing up while breathing heavily, she looked up and screamed at her green body. She then heard laughing from both naruto and Kagari before she started shaking in anger. "NARUTOOOOO!"

The boy stopped laughing before he heard pounding footsteps coming towards him he paled while the host walked off while whistling cheerily. The boy slowly turned a corner than turned into a ghost as he saw the furious green looking woman.

Naruto gulped before walking back slowly "now now onee-chan it was just a prank, you didn't get hurt right?"

She shook her head slowly before cracking her knuckles with a maniacal smile. "No…but you will, I'm lucky Miya and Uzume aren't here…now I can finally get my revenge on you."

Naruto gulped while slowly backing away in fear, she just kept stomping forward slowly while naruto kept stumbling back. When the poor boy thought all was lost he bumped into someone. Looking back he smiled happily in relief, "Uzume-chan!"

The brunette smiled cheerily at the boy. "Hiya naruto-kun, me and Miya-sama just got back huh?"

Her sound of confusion was caused by the young boy hiding behind her leg while shaking comically. "That mean lady is trying to kill me!" Uzume raised an eyebrow before looking up to see the green Kazehana glaring at the blonde.

The poor girl looked at her and started to giggle loudly "Dear kami nee-san…what happened to you!?"

The green woman growled in anger while gritting her teeth. "Naruto-kun happened! First he took my precious special brew of sake, then he makes me trip over and get pelted with paint bombs! Now he's gonna get you or miya to defend him!"

The busty brunette simple giggled a little more before trying to answer the other woman. "Teehee…even when you're angry you still call him Naruto-kun! I'm starting to wonder if what Miya-sama the other day was correct…come on naruto-kun let's help with dinner."

The blonde smiled sweetly while an angel halo appeared on his head and followed her downstairs. Left behind was a green…twitching…irritated Kazehana whose face was now purple in embarrassment. "GRR, I AM NOT A LOLICON!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Naruto was found in the back garden sat under the tallest tree while practicing his handseals.

'So Juubi let me get this straight, if I can successfully perform all the twelve handseals with chakra being moulded perfectly we can start something interesting?'

Earning a grunt the boy started to go through his handseals. 'Ok…dragon…horse…ram, tiger, snake…rat, ox, rabbit, monkey, boar…bird and…dog' Naruto then went through the remembered handseals while moulding chakra through each of them perfectly which impressed the cyclops in his head who actually thought it would take a few tries before he got it but it shows him wrong.

"**I'm impressed Naruto, you've mastered how to mould chakra within a week, I honestly thought it would take you longer to finish this exercise."**

'Thanks for the support big guy' this made the beast snort in amusement and also…slight annoyance.

"**Ok then moulding chakra has been wired into your head...now you need to learn how to control the chakra. If you want to cast even the simplest of genjutsu you'll need good control or it'll fail and it could lead to deadly side effects."**

Naruto nodded in understanding and with a little fear…'ok so what should I do then Juubi-sensei?'

"**Hmhm, juubi-sensei…I love that, anyway I want you to find a leaf"**

Shrugging at the weird command the blonde did as he was told and picked a fallen leaf off of the ground.

"**Now listen carefully, this is the most basic chakra control exercise. This used to be called the leaf concentration exercise. It was originally used to be used by the ancient shinobi as a way to teach themselves how to control their chakra more effectively. However, the true purpose of the exercise is actually to hone the individual's concentration and to keep their mind from becoming distracted. So this will also test your concentration, so don't think about anything else apart from keeping that leaf stuck on your forehead with your chakra."**

'Hai! Juubi-sensei!'

The blonde added a small amount of chakra to his forehead and gently placed the leaf on his temple then tried to concentrate on nothing but the leaf. Half an hour had passed and the leaf was planted firmly on the boy's head who had not taken his rinnegan of the leaf.

'**Amazing…I knew my eye was the strongest doujutsu in existence as it helped many shinobi do great things but…I never knew it helped them learn things faster than usual. The boy would've been struggling right now if it weren't for those eyes. I wonder what else the boy will learn with those eyes, guess only time will tell'**

"NARUTO! TIME FOR DINNER!"Came the voice of the beautiful landlady.

In one short moment the leaf dropped of his forehead and he dashed inside while screaming something about can't wait for something delicious.

Inside of the boy's head was a cyclops who had just sweat dropped and face planted at the exact same time will screaming things about stupid containers with short attention spans.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days had passed and Naruto had started to get pretty restless, all he had been doing training wise has been sticking more and more leaves over different parts of his body which has only made the boy a lot more observant and had a pretty good control over his chakra…but to be honest he wanted something more challenging.

He was found yet again lying down under the big tree yet again, he bored expression lay upon his face as he stared up at the clouds.

'Oh come on Juubi-sensei…I can concentrate perfectly now you have to give me something more challenging please!'

"**Heehee…*ahem*I'm sorry naruto but I don't think you're ready for anything else…yes you may be able to concentrate but you may get hurt doing this"**

The growled in annoyance while mentally glaring at the giant. 'Oh come on you great big jerk! Give me something good or I'll start repeating the phrase give me something good over and over until you lose consciousness!'

The giant sighed in annoyance but nodded **"grr, ok ok…I'll give you something to do just don't you dare start doing that or I'll send you weird thoughts every time you're around your 'Onee-Chan'"**

Mentally nodding in excitement the boy jumped to his feet. 'Ok then deal, what do I have to do!?'

Chuckling with an unnoticeable grin. **"Alright then listen carefully, I'm gonna teach you how to climb trees-"**

'WHAT KIND OF TRAINING IS THAT YOU STUPID IDIOT! I ALREADY KNOW WHO TO DO THAT!'

Shaking his head from side to side to get rid of his dizziness. The Juubi sighed and face palmed.

"**I know that you moron…and for that outburst you're gonna get a little surprise tonight at dinner time unless I forget. Anyway you're going to be climbing trees without using your hands. This exercise is called the tree climbing exercise which is a training method used to gain more skills with chakra control. This is going to involve focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of your feet, and then use that to climb a tree without using your hands. If you use too little chakra then you will lose your footing on the tree and fall off. If you use too much chakra, then you will be pushed away from the tree, which will also cause the tree to break around the point of contact and you will fall. So you will too find the perfect amount of chakra while doing this ok?"**

Nodding mentally while gaining a determined look. He turned around and looked up the tree before slowly walking towards it. He added chakra to his feet slowly and started walking up the tree. Everything seemed to be going ok until his foot started to slip, panicking Naruto put more chakra into his foot which blasted him off the bark of the tree and hit the ground hard.

Grunting, he slowly stood up 'ouch…that hurt, guess I can't panic or I'll screw this up…I gotta try this again.'

This time he ran up the tree again while adding normal amounts of chakra into each foot. Suddenly he slipped as too little chakra went into his foot. His face slammed into the tree as he slowly slid down. Grunting again, he stood up and rubbed his face while glaring at the tree 'this is harder than I thought.'

He was about to try again until he heard a familiar voice "Naruto! Are you ok dear?"

Turning around he found Miya walking up to him with a glass of lemonade. Giving the boy the glass she smiled sweetly and sat down by the tree while patting the spot next to her. Shrugging the blonde sat next to her and sighed.

"Naruto…what were you trying to do just then?"

The boy sipped his drink before thinking of an excuse. Getting an idea he made an 'ah' noise before looking at her.

"Well you remember that blue stuff that surrounded me last week?" The lavenderette nodded wondering where this was going.

"Well I was trying to find a way to get more control over it so I tried using to stick to surfaces, so far I've learnt that if I use too little then I'll slip but if I use too much then I'll blast off it. I'm trying to find a balance in it but I've come up with nothing."

Putting on a thinking face she racked her brain for an idea. Suddenly an imaginary light bulb appeared over her head.

"I have an idea. Try counting some numbers every time you take a step up the tree. Think one two three in your head when you take a step, then repeat that before taking another step. Think of it like a mantra! "

Naruto blinked in realization then jumped up in excitement while smiling brightly at Miya. "Miya-chan! That's an amazing idea I'll try it thank you."

Standing up Miya stood behind naruto while he started to walk up the tall tree.

'One…two…three' the blonde took another step.

'One…two…three' he took another step.

He kept repeating the mantra every time he took a step while Miya was watching him carefully, ready to catch him if he fell. The boy repeated the mantra one more time before he found himself at the top of the tree.

He sat down and smiled brightly while looking down at the beautiful Landlady.

"I did it! Miya-chan I did it!"

The woman smiled with her eyes closed while clapping lightly. "Well done Naruto-kun!"

The boy walked back down the tree while repeating the mantra she taught him yet again before he was back on the floor. Without warning the young boy lunged at Miya who was taken by surprise. He wrapped his arms around her waist then pulled her into a tight hug.

"I did it! I did it! I did it! And it's all thanks to you Miya-chan!"

The woman smiled softly and swung Naruto around while hugging around.

"You did amazing Naruto-kun, now remember to keep that mantra in your head and you'll be able to do it perfectly!"

The two remained in their embrace before naruto whispered something ever so softly.

"Is this…what a child feels like…wh-when their parents congratulate them?"

Miya looked down at naruto who looked up at her with wonder. You narrowed her eyes slightly while she kept her pleasant smile on her face.

"It could be…why? Do I look like a parental figure to you?" Naruto had a tint of pink on his cheeks before shyly nodding.

Miya knelt down to the boy and kissed his forehead, "well if look like a parental figure to you. I'll consider letting you call me that if you want"

The boy looked at her with surprise and hope in his eyes before nodding eagerly. "Well if that's what you want to be happy, then I guess you can call me mom if you like"

The young blonde hugged her tightly while smiling with pure happiness.

"Thank you… so much…Kaa-chan"

The two just stood in that exact spot enjoying each other's company for a while. During their moment of happiness they missed out that Kazehana was hiding behind them with a camera while giggling madly.

"Heeheehee! I knew I'd get Naruto-kun back! Now I have perfect blackmail to make sure he doesn't prank me again. This is perfect heeheehee!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there we have it. Another chapter done, sorry if the relationships seem confusing or a bond has been formed too quickly but I have a reason for that. A small timeskip will occur next but it won't be a stupid 10 year gap where he's like a god already. No. this naruto is going to work finally achieve greatness.**

**Naruto may be introduced to elemental training soon but I'm not sure yet, tell me in the reviews or PM me. As usual I will always try to answer any questions or things you want to tell me.**

**Ok then. Adeptcrossoverer96 signing out. Peace **


	4. Chapter 3:New Things And More Training

Normal Speech- "hello"

Normal Thoughts-'oh dear'

**Jutsu/Demonic Speech-"Be gone"**

**Demonic Thoughts-'Destruction'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either Naruto or Sekirei unfortunately.**

**AN: as I said before…this is going to have a small timeskip, only a year or so into the future so Naruto isn't that much older…he should be about nine and half by now. Anyway on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Timeskip: One year has passed. One great big year. Strange how so much can change in only one year. The skinny, pale and pathetic looking boy Naruto had been was nothing but a memory now. After a little fattening up and some TLC he had transformed into a healthy and happy child. Well as happy as a boy with a giant ten tailed demon lord inside of him can be.

The young boy was now being schooled from home since every single school Miya and the others tried to get Naruto into turned him down because of his eyes. Naruto didn't mind since none of the kids would've gone near him anyway. The entire household took upon themselves to make sure that Naruto knows what it feels like to have a family as the bond they shared was stronger than steel itself nowadays.

Unfortunately…the poor boy was traumatized a few months ago as he finally met the biggest pervert he had ever seen.

(4 months ago) Naruto had just walked back into his house from his chakra control exercises, getting bored of the tree walking exercise the blonde tried to experiment with his chakra capacities by trying to walk on water. He had learnt of this skill from his many chats with the cyclops in his head. He said that it was originally called the Water Surface Walking Exercise; this training method was used to gain a higher level of chakra control. To do this, the user had to be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of their feet and using a repellent force to walk across the water's surface. This technique is more difficult to master than the Tree Climbing Practice, because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly.

The boy had managed to stand on the pond surface in the back garden before his concentration slipped and he fell into the cold water. He was now found water down the halls to the shower room in an exhausted haze. In his exhausted position he accidently walked past the bathroom door and wondered into an unfamiliar room.

He wandered in and shut the door to find nothing but darkness. He could hear giggling and typing noises, but that was it. Feeling against the wall looking for a light the sounds got a little louder the closer he apparently got. After ten minutes or so the boy found a series of small lights in the distance, finding no better alternative he walked towards them slowly.

When the boy finally reached the lights he noticed they weren't lights at all. They were computer screens. Multiple ones in fact. In the middle of all the computer screens and the monitors was a beautiful yet slightly nerdy young woman. She had long red hair with side plaits and was wearing an unfashionable dress like piece of clothing, it was pale pink while it had detached sleeves that resembled a cheongsam and while a round pair of glasses where on the bridge of her nose.

The young blonde looked at her with worry as she typed on several keyboards while giggling slightly perversely. The redhead suddenly looked up from her computers and looked at the young boy with a wide smile.

"Hey Na-tan! I was wondering when I was going to meet you in person!"

The boy was about to answer until she pulled him into a suffocatingly tight hug while pushing his little head into her shapely bosom. The boy waved his arms around in the air while trying to move back, but to no avail.

"Mphh, mmmppphhhh!" the redhead looked down in confusion but still kept her smile on her beautiful face.

"What was that Na-tan!? I didn't understand" this time the muffling voice was heard a little clearer to her ears.

"Can't…Breathe!" this comment made her eyes widen in shock and worry. Quickly letting go the boy dropped to his knees while his glowing red face lit up the darkened room.

"Ah! Na-tan I'm sorry!" the boy's face was now calming down and his breathing was now a lot calmer and steady.

"It's ok. Now can you tell me who you are and why I haven't seen you before. And how in the name of Kami do you know my name!"

The red head nodded with a relieved smile on her face. Sitting next to each other comfortably the red head started her story.

"Well first up. My name is Matsu the genius! I have a camera in every single room of this house and I use them to watch over you and everybody! Lastly I know your name because I'm very good at lip reading lets it at that. Any questions?"

The boy edged away slightly before gulping in fear. "Ok then…so let me ask you this…when you said you have a camera in every room…d-did you also mean in th-th-the-"

"I did say 'every room' didn't I?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile downstairs, Uzume and Kazehana were found sitting in the living room around the coffee table playing chess with poker faces.

"Have you noticed how quiet it's been for two hours Uzume?" Kazehana moved a pawn forward.

"Yes I have nee-san." Uzume moved the rook sideways until it was diagonal to Kazehana's pawn.

The pawn moved sideways and took the rook. "Well played nee-san" the purplette nodded in acknowledgement.

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!" the two busty women looked up in mild interest before looking back at the chess board.

"I guess we jinxed it huh nee-san?" Uzume nodded before moving the queen to the king in the corner.

"Checkmate."

"I SAID HHHHHEEEEEELLLLPPPPP!" the two looked back up before back to the board.

"Let's see what's up with him"

"*Sigh* ok" the two women put the chessboard away then walked upstairs to the sound of the blonde's cries.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two women kept following the sound of Naruto's cries until they stopped at Matsu's door with wide eyes. The two looked at each other with pure worry in their eyes.

"He's with Matsu!" they both cried simultaneously

"Hold on Naruto-kun! Onee-chan is on her way!"

Slamming the door open Kazehana ran into the room full speed while the brunette walked behind her. She kept running until she came face to face with a blonde boy getting smothered between the redhead's bountiful cleavage.

"Hey! Let go of my Naruto-kun!" The busy beauty ripped the blonde from Matsu's death grip and hugged him against her pillows while tenderly stoking his hair.

"It's ok naruto-kun…your safe from the pervert now. Don't worry about her anymore"

While she was hugging Naruto to her bosom, she heard a series of giggling from Uzume and Matsu. "Heeheehee! So he's your Naruto-kun now is it? I guess Miya was right after all…you're a-"

"I AM NOT A SHOTACON!" bellowed the purple haired beauty. Her outburst didn't seem to take any effect though as the two kept their giggling going while Matsu's sounded slightly perverted.

"Fufufufufu! That's what it looks like now Kaze-tan!" the woman growled while naruto adorably snuggled into her bosom with a tired sigh. This soon turned the anger she had into a fond smile.

The two other women looked at the boy with their hands on their cheeks while whispering a collective 'aww'.

"Aww. He looks so happy like that! Don't you think so Matsu-chan?" the redhead nodded while the three stared at the sleeping blonde. They quietly left the room and walked towards Naruto's room while cooing at him quietly. When they opened his door they were greeted by a horrid site. Nearly everything they looked at was now either orange or rusty red…the colour blending was done in an absolutely atrocious way. The bed was orange with rusty red ends, an orange shag carpet underneath. An orange wardrobe and red curtains.

"Ugh dear kami, what is with this kid and the colour orange? I know it's his favourite colour and all but seriously" the three looked around with squinted eyes like the colours were too much for them to handle.

Matsu simple huffed in amusement "if you think this is bad, you should see his bathroom."

This little comment made the two busty women stare at her incredulously while the redhead kept her head forward while slowly nodding her head.

Kazehana sighed and gently put Naruto in his horrid, I mean, lovely bed. She ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek before leaving quietly with her two friends.

When the door shut, the blonde opened his eyes and sat up with a deadpan face.

'Wow…I can't believe that worked…pretend that I was asleep and they turn to mush. I gotta thank you for that Juubi-sensei'

The boy heard a perverted before getting a real answer. **"Heeheehee! No problem kid anytime, anytime heeheeheehee!" **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was now found in the garden yet again while standing perfectly on the pond while holding his hands in the ram seal with his eyes closed. The boy was wearing a black T-shirt with an orange diamond on his back and a pair of orange pants with black streaks going down the side. His black conical hat hung freely on his back while it was secured with an orange piece of string.

The young blonde slowly opened his eyes as he put his hands in his pockets while standing perfectly on the water almost too casually. Walking off the pond with another bored look on his face he sat under his favourite spot, which was under the tall tree.

The boy lay down and got himself comfortable before he thought to contact his ancient teacher. 'Hey juubi-sensei? Would you mind if I came for a visit would you?'

"**Not at all my dear boy. Visit me if you wish I have nothing better to do."**

Naruto smiled softly before closing his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes he was in a beautiful forest, it had lush pine trees overlooking the boy as healthy green grass was swaying in the wind. Walking down the path he found a huge crater which had stone spikes sticking out while a deep lake surrounded them with the largest and widest spike was in the middle.

The cyclops suddenly jumped out of the lake with great speed, then slammed his human like feet onto the ground causing a tremor to awaken for a few seconds. Naruto simply smiled and waved which the giant returned with an unnoticeable smile.

"**What's up kid? You didn't come in here for a simple chat…you've only come here to receive another way of training or you need advice on what to do."**

Nodding Naruto began his little question. "Well now that I have descent knowledge of chakra control, I was wondering if you could teach me a little bit of taijutsu or whatever you called it."

Nodding in understanding the beast stoked his chin with his three fingered hand in thought. Then he pointed his hand in the air while making an understanding facial expression.

"**Ok then, I'll teach two different fighting styles…the first one is called the Gōken style, its purpose is to deal great damage to the physical body. And the second style will help you fight by causing internal damage and by hitting pressure points since the people who used this style hit chakra points which nobody except you has here. It's called the Jyuken style."**

Hearing the styles made the boy bounce on his feet in excitement while a bright and cheesy smile was on his face. "Yatta! What should I learn first?"

Shrugging without care he replied** "I dunno. I'd say Gōken first since it's the simplest yet one of the strongest taijutsu styles the shinobi had**.** Now watch carefully"**

The cyclops placed one of his arms behind his back, while the other stretched out in front of him, bending the elbow down about at the same level as the waist, then lifting his hands, and keeping each finger pointed straight up, asides from the thumb, which is bent into the palm.

The Juubi's lone eye looked down at Naruto who was looking in wonder. **"Now, Naruto…try to copy this stance, remember what I told you that if you get things straight away it's because your rinnegan is allowing you to learn things at an accelerated rate, a lot faster than a normal shinobi could…so you should actually thank me for that eye."**

Nodded while scoffing at his request the boy tried to copy the cyclops' stance. It took a couple of tries as the beast kept correcting a few problems or weaknesses in his stance but, after half an hour Naruto had the perfect stance which easily impressed the beast.

Then for the next couple of hours, Juubi showed the blonde a few katas to practise when he had free time or when he visited his mindscape again to speed up the process. Though it would be better to learn it outside since it would be in his muscle memory as Naruto is only learning the katas inside of his mindscape.

When the boy finished his first bunch of katas the cyclops stopped him. **"ok naruto…that's enough for now, you're a natural at this kinda stuff just remember to practise the katas often so it sticks in your muscle' memory. Now I'll teach you a little bit of the Jyuken before I go to take a nap…now listen carefully as I tell you about the Jyuken since this is a stance that is a lot more complex than the Gōken."**

The boy nodded and sat down looking really eager to get started which made the giant chuckled and rub the back of his bald head.

"**Now…the Jyuken has a pretty complex stance. This stance makes you stand slightly sideways facing towards your opponent, the front leg extended forward and the back leg turned in the same direction, the knee bending in slightly. The front arm is extended with the palm focused forward; fingers stretched out and held against each other. The other hand makes an L-form shape into the same direction, held in front of the chest with the hand focused in the same way as the other. Let me show you."**

The juubi got into the stance easily while the young boy looked at him with amazement. The giant got back into a normal standing position before carrying on with his lecture.

"**Now the Jyuken was once used to attack the chakra points in the body like I told you before, but since you're the only person who has chakra in this time it'll be useless so I'll be tweaking this a little so you can use it to attack the pressure points on the human body…do unfortunately you'll to do a little studying on the human anatomy. When you start to get more proficient in this stance I'll teach you some of the more advanced moves the Jyuken has ok?"**

What he saw made him sweat drop dramatically. The blonde boy was bowing to his feet while humming 'I'm not worthy'.

"**Ok go practice now! I'm sleepy and I want to have a nap."**

Saluting the boy disappeared in a flash while the giant chuckled and jumped back into the lake ready for a good relaxing nap.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the past hours, Naruto had been working himself to the ground practicing his katas while in the privacy of his own garden. Kagari was out, Kazehana and Uzume had gone shopping with Miya and Matsu…well…the boy shuddered mentally; he didn't want to know where she had gone.

The boy moved from the different forms every ten minutes while only stopping for a short break. After another twenty minutes the boy fell to his knees in exhaustion. 'I'm having a break.'

The boy walked back into the house with a tired look on his face, he walked into the kitchen and got a jug of lemonade from the fridge. He got up on the counter and got a glass from the cupboard. He shut the door and poured the beverage into the glass while a couple of ice cubes fell into the glass. Putting the jug away. The boy got a human discovery book that Miya had got him to study when she asked him to.

He walked into the living room and turned on the TV while throwing the book on the table. 'Hey do you know if there's anything good on today?'

"**ZZZ…flying people…ZZZZ…TOILET!...ZZZZ" **

The boy sweat dropped at the answer, or lack of one. Shrugging he flipped through the channels before stopping on a movie. It was called superman returns. Having no other reason to switch over the boy lay down with a bored face. The blonde had fallen asleep after ten minutes, it was a horrible film (don't watch it.)

The boy was woken suddenly by the ending credits and fell of the chair in shock. Getting back up the boy stood up and stretched. "Man that film sucked. All I understood was that the guy was invincible or something and he could fly…*gasp* heeheehee, I've got an idea."

The boy grabbed his lemonade gulped it down then ran outside. The boy stood in the middle with a shit eating grin on his face. 'Ok then, let's see if this'll work' the boy started to send chakra to his feet. Slowly adding more and more chakra to his feet started to lift of the ground.

'Yes! It's actually working!' he started to get higher and higher before he was a full foot of the ground. He started giggling while looking down, but then all of a sudden a burst of chakra sent him flying upwards. If people looked up they may have seen a black dot screaming but since they didn't all they heard was a boy screaming.

'Juubi Help!' the boy kept flying up until the beast himself intervened. The boy stopped comically before looking down. **"There you go kid you've stopped!"**

'Juubi…you do know I'm near the local onsen right?' The answer he received was a perverted giggle but that was all. 'If I survive this I'm gonna kill you!' The boy looked down, and then looked forward with a deadpan expression before he fell.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Down below was a certain purplette and brunette sitting together in the hot springs. "Ahhh, spending six hours in the hot water really does you good doesn't it nee-san?"

The brunette's answer was a simple nod. "Help!" opening her eyes Kazehana looked around, then looked at Uzume with a puzzled expression.

"Did you hear something then Uzume-chan?" the busty brunette shrugged before listening out again. "Help me! I don't wanna die!"

Uzume back looked at her before nodding. "Call me crazy but…it sounds like Naruto" the purplette 'hummed' in agreement before looking up. She raised a delicate eyebrow at the little dot before tapping her shoulder. The brunette looked at the thing with confusion.

"I'm sorry!" widening their eyes. It was actually Naruto falling towards the women's side of the onsen with fear in his eyes.

The other woman heard the noise and looked up from their relaxation only for a young blonde kid to splash into the hot water. Head first. Face first actually. Still pretty painful though.

The woman looked at the splash in wonder before a little boy jumped out while grabbing his face in pain. "AH! PERVY KID!GET HIM!" the woman would've carried out the shout if the poor boy didn't start crying. Their burning rage soon turned to one of worry as the boy was on the floor crying.

"Waahh…waahh. I want my Onee-chan!" the young boy's cries suddenly made all the women start worrying over the boy.

"Aw what's wrong little one?"

"Where does your onee-chan live?"

"Aw come here, we'll make you feel better."

While Kazehana and Uzume stayed behind to watch, the last comment surprised them while a pang of jealousy went through their chests for some reason. All the other women in the onsen wrapped a towel around their persons and brought the boy into a group hug as he kept crying while blushing beet red.

The hug would've went on for much longer if the busty purple haired beauty stood up with anger directed at the women hugging her Naruto. Again, why is it her Naruto? Eh.

The purplette stomped over to the crowd and pushed them out of the way "Naruto!"

The boy opened his eye and smiled brightly before running at her. "Onee-Chan!"

The woman scooped up the blonde and hugged him close to her chest while stroking his head. "Naruto-kun, everything's ok now onee- chan's here now."

The two stayed in their embrace while the men on the other side were looking at the kid with pure jealousy in their eyes as he was hugged by the busty goddess in front of them. There was only one thought that was going through their minds, which was 'that lucky little Bastard!'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two women and one boy were now seen walking down the street away from the onsen that the young boy fell into. With his hat back on his head the boy kept looking down all the way back home while the two beauties watched him with confusion. They were about to ask what he was doing until they heard the comments that made their blood boil.

"Look there's the cursed boy!"

"Who are those two babes walking with that trash?"

"He must've used his cursed powers to hypnotise them to be his slaves."

"We should do something about it shouldn't we?"

"Yes but we can't go near the boy while those two are near him."

The women glared at the people who flinched under their respective gazes before looking back at the poor boy. The brunette tenderly patted his back while smiling softly. The boy glanced in her direction with a small smile before looking back to the ground. The people kept glaring and sneering at the boy which was slightly unnerving them so Kazehana grabbed Naruto's hand and quickly walked down an alleyway, it still went the same way to Izumo Inn so nothing was to go awry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three were now walking down the rundown alley with slight tension. The women looked down at the boy who looked slightly downtrodden. "Naruto-kun don't you listen to them." The brunette nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Naruto, we know you're not cursed you're our friend" the boy just sighed before nodding with a smile. "Yeah but, I thought they would've accepted me a little bit by now."

"Well well well…look at what the cursed boy has brought us boys" the three turned to see a sleazy young man wearing a leather jacket with black jeans and boots walking towards them with five other men with the same outfit.

Kazehana looked at the men in disgust. "What do you want trash?"

The man glared at her slightly while keeping his smug look. "Don't worry babe, we'll share you and your sexy friend when we've finished off this peace of shit."

The two women glared at the six men while keeping Naruto behind them. "You will not touch him, if you value your sex life."

The six men laughed smugly while leering at her large chest which made Naruto clench his fists while glaring at them.

Walking past the two angry girls, the boy glared at the men with extreme hatred which slightly unnerved the scumbags, "you will not come near my big sister, or Uzume-chan!"

On the outside the boy looked fearless, but on the inside he was feeling pretty nervous 'Juubi I could use a little bit of help right now…show me something to do at least please!'

"**Ok then…I'll show you an ocular jutsu the rinnegan can do…now I want you to try and get all of them to keep still, while you start focusing chakra to your eyes. Good luck my young lad."**

The thugs sneered at Naruto who was shaking in anger, "oh look boys…the freak's trying to threaten us. Well it don't matter since those bitches are gonna be used by us over and over again until we get bored and throw them into the streets."

The boy suddenly focused a large amount of chakra to his eyes in a fit of rage. His head snapped up while he muttered two words ever so quietly.

"Shinra Tensei" suddenly the six thugs were blown away by an unseen force. Two fell into a nearby dumpster while three slammed into the wall. The leader seemed to dart out of the alleyway like a bullet before slamming into a parked car.

Naruto panted very heavily while he slowly calmed down, behind him were two star struck busy beauties who were looking at the blonde in wonder. In exhaustion the boy fell forward only to be captured by Uzume.

"N-naruto-kun what was that?" the boy looked at her while shaking his head with no answer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three walked into the house while Naruto kept looking ahead with wonder purely on his face. The two women sighed. "At least your safe Naruto-kun…it doesn't matter what that was you'll figure it out."

The blonde nodded before walking upstairs to his room. The boy walked in and gently shut the door before he sat on the bed while staring at the wall. 'Juubi…what on earth was that just a while ago?'

"**That…naruto is one of the abilities of the rinnegan. That was the Shinra tensei; it was a power the Rikudō Sennin created during his youth. I never thought I'd see it again but I guess I was wrong. Naruto your skills with the rinnegan are increasing at an impeccable pace which is starting to worry me. If you keep allowing your eyes to gain more power without any proper training it will start to overwhelm you. For now you won't be doing anything with your rinnegan until I deem you ready."**

The boy nodded in understanding before lying down on his bed with a worried expression. 'Ok. What should I do then for now?'

"**For the emotional turmoil you've suffered today I think you should rest for a while until you're ready to do something else. If you want you can practice your taijutsu katas and your chakra control exercises for now."**

Mentally nodding the boy lay down on the bed and closed his eyes before drifting off into the world of sleep.

'**Hmm, it'll be a while before he can use anything the rinnegan has to offer. I'll just make sure he perfects his taijutsu and chakra control before he can learn anything too advanced.'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three months later: Naruto had forgotten completely about his incident with the thugs. He was now happy again living with his pseudo family. Playing pranks, training, simply hanging out with Kagari, spending some time with his 'Onee-chan' or Uzume, helping Miya around the house or getting schooled by Matsu, being the smartest person on the planet unknown to the young boy. Things started to come clean as well between Naruto and others since he found out a little secret during one of Matsu's lessons. When she left to get something the boy was left alone bored out of his mind so he looked on her computer to find out a little secret about all of his friends and his pseudo mother. They weren't that different from him after all.

They weren't human…it turned out that they were things called Sekirei. Sekirei were super powered beings with a different code similar to a human's. The Sekirei spaceship crashed on Earth in 1999 on Kamikura Island (and was found by two students, Hiroto Minaka and Takami Sahashi. On board, the pair had found 108 life-forms, described as "One pillar and 107 baby birds".

The first of them was the strongest of them all was Miya who was the adult. Eight others were embryos, also known as the "Single Numbers".99 others were fertilized eggs.

The adult and the eight embryos are also known as the "Single Numbers". It is hinted that unwinged Single Numbers are equal or even more powerful than their winged counterparts. All of the Sekirei had used adjustments for the Sekirei Plan, especially the Single Numbers. The adjustments that are being used are not only for making Sekirei stronger, but also for controlling and strengthening their power. Each Sekirei has a Norito which is a unique ability that allows them to perform powerful attacks. In order to use the Norito, a Sekirei must be grabbed by an Ashikabi prior to reciting it. Sekirei that are under the same Ashikabi can also merge their techniques in order to create more powerful techniques. This puts most Ashikabi at a disadvantage, as only a few Ashikabi possess more than one Sekirei.

This new form caused Naruto to cave back into his realm of loneliness as they didn't tell him this. When Matsu came back the boy ran passed her and locked himself away for many weeks without eating. This would've carried on if Miya hadn't confronted him. After a big talk about why he wasn't told about this was that it was supposed to be a secret as they were the only Sekirei around until the company of MBI 'adjusted them' before sending them out into the city to play a game called the "Sekirei plan" which was thought of by an insane and insanely rich genius known as Hiroto Minaka. Oh and on top of that he found out that Kagari's real name was Homura!

The boy was left to ponder this new information as miya left to give him some more room. It was a long and gruelling process but the household of Sekirei slowly started to gain his trust again. Kazehana was heartbroken when he stopped calling her Onee-chan so when she earned his trust again she didn't let him out of her sight for weeks on end.

Now back into the present. Our favourite blonde was relaxing under his favourite tree in his favourite garden.

'I'm getting bored Juubi, you promised you'd give me something interesting to do. I'm ten years old now I think I can manage something else.'

"**Grr…OK, OK. I'll teach you a little bit of elemental training if it'll shut you up. First I want you to grab a leaf." **

The boy giggled in victory before reaching out to the nearest thing next to him. A healthy green leaf was now in front of his face.

'Ok then do I do now?' growling a little at the newest little name the boy has given him he calmed down before trying to tell him what to do without flipping out.

"**Ignoring that…I just want you to put some chakra into the leaf and watch what happens."**

The boy did as he was told. The leaf then started to slowly turn extremely crisp. Then it cut itself into three pieces. The first part turned into a small ball/ the second part turn completely damp while water dripped of it. Then the last part spontaneously combusted into flames.

'Whoa…look at that. Juubs can you tell me what just happened?'

"**I am the adult in this conversation…sorry about that anyway, the first part of the leaf nearly turned itself into dust which shows you have an extremely strong connection to Doton chakra. When the leaf split up, it showed your connection to Fuuton chakra. The part that went damp showed your Suiton chakra nature. When the other part of the leaf turned into a very small ball, it released your Raiton chakra. Then finally when that last part of the leaf turned into a ball of ashes showed your connection to Katon chakra. Before you ask why you have such a strong connection with Doton, it is because out of all the elements that I control, my strongest element turned out to be Doton since I was known as a force of nature."**

The boy made an 'ah' noise before getting back to the subject of possible training.

'Ok, what do I have to do Juubs-sensei!?'

"**I swear to kami…ok let me tell you what you need to know about each element before learning jutsu connected to these elements. First element I'll teach you about is Doton so listen carefully. Doton techniques have the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay, as well as manipulating their density, making them heavier or lighter. This includes allowing you to travel through ground and rock in various ways which can be essential for both transportation and for setting up attacks for creating either defences or for offence. Indeed, this makes earth techniques one of the most versatile of the elemental techniques. Pre-existing earth is not necessary though, as you can create it with your own chakra.**

**Next element is Fuuton. Fuuton chakra is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range of attacks.**

**Now onto Suiton. This chakra nature allows you to manipulate pre-existing water, or create your own, by turning your own chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths which is a lot easier. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Suiton techniques can not only change shape but state as well.**

**Now…Raiton.** **Raiton chakra lets you use techniques that allow you to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of your chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Futon through chakra flow for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. When the technique is released from their bodies, and thus not requiring physical contact, it does not move as fast as true lightning. Instead, due to the control you have to exert over it, it moves far slower, which can give opponents time to still react.**

**And finally, Katon. This type of chakra is normally performed by moulding your superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. Commonly affiliated with the Tiger hand seal, Fire Release consists of mid to long-ranged offensive techniques that cause combustive and explosive damage.**

**Now that we've covered all you need to know about the five basic chakra natures I can start your training. I'd personally suggest Doton since it's your strongest chakra nature. But because of your small attention span, I'll give you a few simple jutsu for each element, so are you ready."**

Naruto just lay there, taking in all the information the cyclops told him. After five minutes of silence the boy grunted in agreement.

'I'm ready for anything Juubi-sensei. If that was punishment for calling you Juubs I'll happily stop. Now about Doton, what should I learn?'

Huffing in victory the beast continued.**" Alright then I'll teach you one jutsu from each element, so you better get ready as I'm going to show you the true meaning of suffering. Heeheeheeheehee!"**

The boy soon felt a sense of dread as the beast cackled madly, suddenly worrying for his own life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two weeks later and Juubi had kept his promise. The boy was grinding himself into the dust trying to learn the jutsu juubi gave him. The two defensive jutsu Naruto learnt were both Doton and Suiton jutsu. It took an enormous amount of explaining and begging before Miya allowed him to practice his jutsu in the back garden.

Doton: Doroku Gaeshi. It formed a wall of pure earth that protects the user from damage. It's simple yet effective which some things are.

The next was a jutsu called Suiton: Suijinheki. It formed a wall of water around the user to deflect attacks coming towards the user.

The two offensive Jutsu Naruto learnt fully was a Fuuton and Raiton jutsu.

Fuuton: Fuusajin. A gust of wind with added sand from the environment capable also of throwing away objects towards the opponent.

Raiton: Raikyū.in a nutshell it makes a small ball of lightning which is thrown at the opponent.

The one jutsu that Juubi had tested him on was a C-rank Katon jutsu. The Gokakyu no Jutsu. After performing the necessary hand seals, he has to inhale air, and utilize a large amount of fire chakra before spewing a large fireball from his mouth after blowing through a ring made by the thumb and index finger of the user, incinerating everything in range.

So far he had been struggling with it for some reason. He had tried finding a balance but it came out to small and if he tried to force it out he burns his throat.

"ARGH! WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?" the boy had been trying to perfect his last jutsu but had been failing miserably.

"Is there something wrong Naruto-kun?"

The boy looked up. Miya was standing over him with a confused expression on her face which Naruto sighed to.

"It's nothing really Miya-kaachan…its just that I've been trying to perfect my new jutsu but so far I haven't got any good results. I wrote the things I need to do on paper like you asked but I don't know how I messed up. It says I need to use the horse, tiger, rabbit, boar, horse and tiger seal to do this and I do it but I'm still struggling."

Nodding in understanding she helped the boy up with a straight face. "Well…can you show me what you do, don't worry about the others. Kazehana and Uzume are at the bar, Homura is wondering around and Matsu is…occupied shall we say."

Naruto nodded before reciting the handseals before attempting the Jutsu. "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" the boy tried to gently push his chakra out but all he got was a tiny ember and a lot of smoke.

Miya watched with a sharp eye before nodding in understanding. "I understand now."

The blonde looked back at her for an answer. "What you're trying to do is push the flames out. Fire is something that flows around freely when ignited. Try letting the flames flow out freely next time."

Miya kissed naruto on the forehead before walking back inside the house. The boy looked back as he pondered what Miya said. Gaining a determined look Naruto recited his handseals yet again.

'Let it flow freely…'

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" doing as the blonde was told, he was rewarded with a much larger stream of fire from his mouth.

The boy ended the Jutsu with a smile. "I did it! I've finally got a hang of it. Thank you Miya-kaachan!"

Miya was watching from the window with a smile until Matsu came running down the stairs with a serious and worried expression, "Miya-san!"

The lavenderette looked back with a puzzled face. "What's wrong Matsu?"

Matsu stared at her with a straight face before uttering a simple sentence. "It has started."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there we go another chapter done. Sorry to say that this may be the last chapter for a while. I'm going on vacation with the family and friends. I'm terribly sorry for any inconvenience. As an apology I'll also be posting a poll for future pairings. As usual anything you want to say or you want to ask a question. I'll do my best to answer.**

**Adeptcrossoverer96 signing out.**


	5. Story Poll: Not a Chapter!

**Naruto's pairings**

**Naruto/Kazehana- considered**

**Naruto/Uzume- confirmed**

**Naruto/Akitsu- confirmed**

**Naruto/Tsukiumi-unsure (voting for this underway)**

**Naruto/?- your suggestion (vote)**

**Minato's Pairings **

**Minato/Musubi-condirmed**

**Minato/Matsu-considering (voting under)**

**Minato/? - Your suggestion (vote)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Give me your suggestions either through PM or through the comments and also vote for what is going to happen. I think personally that Naruto should get Tsukiumi since Minato is a little shy with most of his Sekirei, so I'll give him the cuter ones if you want but it's up to you.**


	6. Chapter 4: A Meeting And Lessons

Normal Speech- "hello"

Normal Thoughts-'oh dear'

Jutsu/Demonic Speech-"Be gone"

**Demonic Thoughts-'Destruction'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either Naruto or Sekirei unfortunately.**

**AN: hey everyone! It's great to be back. I would've been gone a lot longer but everything went wrong and we had to come back home. So in order to celebrate my return I will make you an extra-long chapter for you lovely people, but this one is just to give him a small power boost. I will get onto the plot when the sekirei plan begins which will be on the next chapter. I'm actually surprised this story got so many followers and favourites I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**So far the poll follows for Naruto:**

**6 votes for Yomi**

**7 votes for Taki**

**11 votes to have Tsukiumi. **

**6 votes for Karasuba.**

**5 votes for Toyotama**

**5 votes for Kochou.**

**3 votes for Benitsubasa**

**5 for Matsu**

**Then for Minato:**

**3 for Tsukiumi**

**8 for Matsu**

**4 for Kusano **

**7 Votes for Benitsubasa**

**3 votes for Homura.**

**Thank you all for the votes of what you want, I'll get to sorting things out and I'll show you the first set of results on the next update. Now on with where we left off.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miya's beautiful face turned stern and slightly worried at the redhead's declaration.

"What do you mean by its starting Matsu?" The young Sekirei pushed her glasses up before looking the landlady dead in the eyes.

"I mean that they have started work "the lavenderette frowned before walking passed the redhead.

"Follow me Matsu." Matsu nodded before following Miya further into the house leaving behind a confused blonde haired boy behind them.

'Wonder what's up with those two? Eh it's not my business I better keep on practicing my jutsu. Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu' the boy blew out another steady stream of fire from his mouth while a determined look was found in his rippled eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two Sekirei walked into the living room and sat opposite each other in separate armchairs. The lavenderette and redhead got themselves comfy before staring at each other for a few seconds.

"Now Matsu…tell me in full detail what you meant by the phrase, it's starting please."

Nodding, the young woman sat back before starting her exclamation.

"What I meant Miya…was that the MBI have started the adjustments on the other one hundred and one Sekirei. As I told you before, the man we met all those years ago, Minaka, he's started to put together a huge free for all called the Sekirei plan. When the adjustments have been finished, he will release every single one into Shinto Teito. They will all fight against one another until there is only one standing. Minaka will then reward the Ashikabi of this Sekirei with a fabulous prize while the Sekirei will be allowed to stay with their Ashikabi."

Taking a minute to digest the information given to her, a small question came to Miya's mind.

"What happens to all the others?" the redhead looks at the landlady with a grim and almost cold expression before answering.

"They will be taken away from their Ashikabi and will never be allowed to see them again."

This new piece of information made Miya clench her fists and radiate a small amount of killing intent into the area causing the redhead to sweat a little.

Taking a minute to calm down Miya's cold brown eyes landed on Matsu's who was looking at her nervously.

"How much time do we have Matsu?"

She gulped a minute before stuttering a small answer. "F-f-f-four y-years M-m-miya."

Sighing she stood up and looked out of the window. What come to her mind was young Naruto, if the Sekirei were to take notice of his newfound powers they'd mistake him for another Sekirei before targeting him. She couldn't have that.

'Four years, that doesn't sound like a long time. With how Naruto-kun's power has been slowly increasing lately, he'd be attacked the second one of them found him. If that's a possibility then he's going to have to be prepared for them.'

Turning back to Matsu who was looking back at her with worry in her eyes. "Naruto will have to be ready for this, since only finding out about us a while ago. If he was to get attacked by one of them without knowing what they are or what their intension is. He may cave in permanently this time. We will have to tell him about this after we've informed the others. I don't want him to think that he can't trust anybody."

Matsu nodded in understanding, having remembering how cold he acted to them when he found out about their identities.

"Well Kazehana and Uzume will be back in an hour or so and Homura will be arriving in a few minutes. When they all get back home you can call them into the living room and fill them in on what's happening."

Miya nodded before walking towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make a pot of tea for their arrival, you get yourself ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple of hours later: the two busty beauties and the silver haired host had just arrived at Izumo Inn before Matsu was found in the hallway with her arms crossed as a frown was found on her normally pretty face.

Kazehana sighed at the redhead in annoyance. "What's Naruto done now?" Matsu shook her head before making a gester for them to follow her. Shrugging they followed her into the living room to find Miya in the living room with a pot of tea in the middle while several cups of tea were on different corners of the table.

"Everyone will you please sit down?" Confused they complied to her demand and sat in their own respective seats.

"Ok then Miya-san…what's wrong? If this isn't about Naruto then something must be wrong." The lavenderette looked at the host with a blank face before sighing.

"For now at least. Naruto is in the garden training on his new powers, but that isn't what I want to talk to you about. Matsu if you please."

Matsu nodded before taking a deep breath. "Minaka Hiroto, the chairman of MBI has started the adjustments to the other Sekirei."

This announcement made the three gasp in shock. Homura gulped slightly before finding an answer. "So you're telling me, that madman has actually begun tweaking with the others? Me and Uzume only made it out alive and intact thanks to Miya-sama, now he's messing with the other ones."

Matsu nodded before gaining a grim look. "The bad thing is. We only have four years before they all get released."

Kazehana growled slightly before looking at the redhead. "Matsu-chan, what do you mean by getting released?"

Matsu looked down while her grimace turned into a scowl. "What I meant was that he's releasing the others for a giant free for all game called the Sekirei plan."

Uzume raised a delicate eyebrow in confusion. "What is the goal of the Sekirei plan Matsu?"

"The point of the sekirei plan is for over one hundred sekirei to be let loose into Shinto Teito. Then they all fight against one another before there is only one left. The Ashikabi of the sekirei will be rewarded while the sekirei is allowed to stay with their Ashikabi…while the rest are forced to be torn away from their ashikabi's."

The three growled and let out a small dose of killing intent into the room which started to thicken the already tense atmosphere. After a while they calmed down before looking back at Matsu as she had more to say.

"The thing that is important right now is to tell Na-tan about this, if the others see his powers then they'll attack him without warning. This could either get him killed or he may cave in…forever."

A loud gasp of horror escaped Kazehana's mouth while the other two frowned with worry and anger.

"The only problem is…who is going to tell him?" the five sekirei looked at one another for a few minutes with expectation shown on their faces.

This carried on for a while longer before Kazehana sighed and lowered her head. "I'll tell him."

Uzume looked at the purplette with confusion. "Why should you tell him nee-san?"

"I was the first one that Naruto actually opened up to. If anyone should tell him…it has to be me."

The busty woman stood up before walking out of the room in search for the little blonde boy leaving behind the other four sekirei who looked down at their tea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As miya promised, Kazehana found Naruto in the garden but what she found shocked her greatly.

Naruto went through a few handseals before shouting out. "Fuuton:Fuusaijin" a small gust of wind picked up and hit a nearby tree which made leaves float down from the tree in a peaceful looking way. The boy panted before smiling at his handy work

'I'm getting better at that jutsu, I can now make a gust of wind strong enough to make leaves fall from an oak tree. Huh? Hey what's Onee-chan doing here? Better see what she wants.'

The boy smiled and waved at the beauty who smiled slightly before gaining a serious expression which slightly worried the boy who was feeling slightly nervous.

"Hello Naruto-kun, can I speak with you for a minute please?" Nodding the boy walked up to her with a sheepish expression.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" shaking her head, she picked him up and sat underneath the tree. She put Naruto's head to her bust while stroking his hair as he snuggling into her with a happy smile. They stayed in their embrace before the purplette looked at the blonde with a stern expression.

"Naruto I have something really important to tell you. Don't interrupt me until I've finished ok?"

Receiving a nod from the boy she started her little story. "Naruto…right now a man called Minaka Hiroto is making adjustments on the sekirei. As you remember, a sekirei has a certain power which makes them unique. Well he is going to release over one hundred of them in only four years' time as its all for a giant battle he likes to call the sekirei plan.

The goal for the sekirei in this battle is to find the one they're supposed to be with forever which is called their Ashikabi. When they find their Ashikabi they will be able to unlock immense power from them which they will use to fight other sekirei. When there is only one sekirei left, they along with their Ashikabi will receive a reward. The Ashikabi will gain something while the sekirei gets to stay with their Ashikabi."

The boy looked at the ground for a little while before looking back up to the busty beauty. "What happens to all the other sekirei?"

"They…will be taken away from their Ashikabi." This made the boy hug her tightly while shaking in anger.

Kazehana looked at Naruto with worry. "What's the matter Naruto-kun?"

"I won't let them take you away Onee-chan! I'd rather die than lose you!" the purplette blushed beat red at the boys outburst but started to shed a small tear from her eye.

She hugged the boy back with a happy smile. "I'm not going anywhere Naruto-kun. Don't you worry your pretty little head about that or anything like that ever again ok?"

The boy nodded into her chest before sighing in happiness which she returned with a fond smile. "Now there is one little thing I would like to know."

The two looked at each other for a few seconds before Kazehana yelled out at the top of her voice. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING YOU DID WITH THE WIND!? I CAN CONTROL WIND MYSELF BUT NEVER DID YOU TELL ME THAT YOU COULD DO THAT ASWELL! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

The blonde was now cowering behind the tree with dinner plate eyes. "I'm sorry Onee-chan, I was gonna tell you guys but I got caught up in learning my new Katon jutsu" this didn't seem to calm her down as he clamped his hands over his mouth at his outburst.

"YOU CAN USE FIRE ASWELL!? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA TELL HOMURA WHEN HE FINDS OUT!? YOU'RE GONNA SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BLAST YOU INTO THE WOMEN'S ONSEN!"

The boy nodded his head at an incredible speed. It was incredible that his head didn't fall off due to the speed.

The boy stood in place while Kazehana watched with her arms crossed underneath her massive chest. Going through the handseals yet again he performed the jutsu the best of his ability. "Fuuton:Fuusaijin!" the boy then shot out a gust of wind from his mouth as dust was carried with it until it hit the oak tree again making more leaves fall.

'So it can be used to distract a foe, as well as attack them. That's clever but it seems pretty weak at the moment. With enough help he could be able to use wind at will.'

The boy looked back at the beauty who was nodding her head in understanding. "I see now, your using your new power to blow wind at your enemy to attack as well as to temporarily blind them. Though it seems weak at the moment it seems like a valuable ability. Let me show you something so it can put an idea into your adorable head."

The woman stood towards the pond before raising her hand. She then shouted and pushed her hand forward sending a powerful blast of air towards the pond. It sliced into the middle and sent small waves of water to spread out into different places.

The boy looked at her with awe and a great deal of respect. "Whoa that was awesome Onee-chan! You've gotta help me do that! Please?"

The beauty giggled a little before putting on a thinking pose. "If I do help you Naruto-kun what do I get?"

The boy shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "What do you want me to do Onee-chan?"

A pleasant grin came onto her beautiful face as she giggled softly which easily scared the young boy. "I was only kidding…knowing that I can teach someone close to me is a good thing on its own. So what do you say? Shall I teach you some tricks or not?"

The boy grumbled a little and started weighing out the pros and cons of the little agreement. After a few minutes the boy nodded with a bright smile. "Ok then Onee-sensei! Show me what you know!"

The woman giggled and clapped her hands quickly. "Oh excellent! Trust me Naruto-kun you won't regret this." The boy smiled and nodded while giving her a thumbs up in excitement. **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Timeskip, two years later:** Naruto had worked extremely hard during the past two years. For the first year he focused on perfecting whatever Kazehana taught him which granted him a more adept understanding of controlling Fuuton chakra. When he had some free time he spent a lot of it perfecting his taijutsu katas while learning a few more jutsu from the Juubi. Mostly Doton since it was his strongest chakra connection but that didn't stop him from learning more than he should.

He kept training in secret until he accidently used a Katon jutsu when Homura was walking by, that lead to a great deal of confusion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**(Flashback) The silver haired host was strolling through the house with a bored expression on his face. He hadn't had anything interesting happen for ages and it was starting to annoy him. He walked past the garden nonchalantly before stopping mid-step when he saw the young blonde.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" the boy blew out a steady stream of fire over the pond.

"NNNAAAARRRUUUUTOOOO!" the boy lost concentration suddenly and started to cough up some smoke. He looked for the source only to run the opposite direction as a silver haired man darted towards him. The man jumped and grabbed the boy by the legs while looking at the boy with a furious expression.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT HUH? NEVER BEFORE IN MY LIFE HAVE YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU COULD BREATHE FIRE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY LITTLE BUDDY!"

The boy screamed in fear before shaking his hands in front of his face. "Sorry Homura! I was gonna tell you but I've been caught up with my Fuuton training with Onee-chan!"

"YOU CAN USE WIND ASWELL!? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

The man's hands soon ignited as large fireballs appeared in his hands. The boy paled and scrambled to his feet before running off in the other direction.

The man gave chase while shooting fireballs at the young boy with rage. "I'll teach you to keep secrets this important from me!"

The man smashed his hands together and shot a large stream of fire towards the boy. Seeing no other option the boy ran through handseals and shot out a fireball towards the stream of fire.

The ball of fire quickly struck the stream; the two flames cancelled each other out and exploded into a black cloud of smoke.

The two stood opposite each other with the youngest panting slightly while the other seemed perfectly fine.

"Whoa that was awesome Homura! You've gotta teach me how to do that!" the man snorted quietly at the boy's enthusiasm.

"I don't know Naruto. If you told me you could do this from the start then maybe I would be more considerate to teaching you the power that fire has."

"Aw come on please!? I'm sorry Homura please help me!"

The man crossed his arms and looked down at the young boy with a sharp eye. " …oh alright but I don't want any more secrets from you…got it?"

The boy saluted with a grin. "You got it Homura. I won't let you down!"

(End of Flashback)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Since that day the boy had been working himself to the bone, trying to perfect what Kazehana and Homura taught him unknowingly under the watchful eye of Miya who was making sure the boy was getting smarter as well as stronger. She didn't want to lose him to some strange sekirei. The thing that the boy has fixed the most is his confidence.

The boy now had the confidence to actually go outside and ignore what the people said. Thanks to Uzume he didn't care what they said as he knew that what they said had no real affect since that was all it was…words. He went out every now and again to get some fresh air as he has been isolated in Izumo Inn for three years. For now on the boy will keep on training until the sekirei plan is unleashed in the next two years.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm awfully sorry everyone. This will probably be my worst chapter in this series, but I couldn't find a lot of idea for this part. But I will be working on the new chapter which will be miles better than this one, I promise you.**

**Adeptcrossoverer96 signing out.**


	7. Chapter 5:Release And New Bonds

Normal Speech- "hello"

Normal Thoughts-'oh dear'

**Jutsu/Demonic Speech-"Be gone"**

**Demonic Thoughts-'Destruction'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either Naruto or Sekirei unfortunately.**

**Like I've said last chapter, I'm terribly sorry for the last chapter I wasn't in the best mood considering I wrote the last chapter while I was feeling under the weather. Anyway to apologize…here is the longer chapter I promised.**

**Ok, I've looked at the poll results and I'm still sorting things out but I can tell you that Hibiki, Hikari, Tsukiumi and Taki have been confirmed for Naruto. As well as Minato getting Benitsubasa and Kuruse, but unfortunately for now that's all I've managed to sort out for now. From now on, while I'm sorting the pairings for Naruto out can you lovely people please give me some votes for Minato's pairing, it would be a great help.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Four years have passed. The sekirei plan was finally ready to be launched. High in the MBI headquarters was a room. It was huge and it was filled with many beautiful women who were looking up with blank faces. On a balcony up above stood a man, he had white gravity defying hair. Rectangular glasses with a white rim on his face while he had an insane grin. He wore a white suit with a white cape attached to it.

"Well here we are my pets! Today is the day you're set free. You will be set loose into Shinto Teito so you all can find your Ashikabi or whatever you call it. Do me proud when you all fight against one another to earn your right to stay by your Ashikabi!"

A huge door behind the women slowly opened up showing the light of day. "Go now and rest for the day, then tomorrow you will begin your search for your Ashikabi. Get lost!"

"HAI!" was the collective shout before over one hundred sexy and beautiful women ran out of the door with determined or happy faces and expressions. Unlike one who was looking down with dead eyes as she slowly walked out of the room before it closed on her. Looking back the woman walked forward with her head facing down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at Izumo Inn. Naruto was in the dining room. He had changed tremendously from the scrawny young boy he used to be, he's now a strong fourteen year old young man. He now stood at a solid "5ft 6". He wore a black high collared shirt with the rinnegan planted on his back with red combat pants and black sandals the shinobi wore to complete his appearance. His normal golden blonde hair now had red streaks going through it.

The boy now sported a confident smile on his face wherever he went, what the people thought didn't bother him anymore as he knew he always would have Miya and the others, even though he didn't have any friends his age it didn't mean the ones he knew now weren't. Within the timespan, the Juubi had deemed him worthy to learn a couple of techniques the rinnegan has. The Shinra Tensei, which simply sends the enemy flying away from the user. Then the Bansho Ten'in, which manipulates gravity to pull things towards the user. Two simple jutsu but are incredibly effective what else would you want?

The boy had managed to learn a reasonable amount of Jutsu from the force of nature which he has managed to use almost perfectly. His taijutsu was now at a supplementary level which he will able to use to his advantage in case he was to meet anybody who was deemed a threat.

Right now the boy was enjoying a couple of rice balls which were prepared by his surrogate mother. He was happily chowing down when he heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning Na-tan!" the boy looked up to see a certain redheaded beauty smiling as she walked into the dining room.

"Good morning Ero-Onee-chan!" the nickname caused the poor girl to faceplant comically. The redhead stood up and pouted at him.

"When are you gonna stop calling me that Na-tan!?" the boy shrugged and kept eating which made her stamp her foot on the ground before huffing in annoyance. A few minutes later Kazehana and Uzume trotted into the dining room. Strangely the brunette looked at the young blonde and felt a strange heat rising in her chest.

Kazehana waved at the streaked haired boy and sat opposite him while a slightly blushing Uzume sat next to him with a warm smile.

"Good morning Onee-chan! Uzume-chan!" the two nodded a reply before looking down at their breakfast. Miya came walking in with a pleasant smile while carrying a pot of tea.

"You all seem to be in a good mood today. Hmm? Where is Homura?" naruto sighed slightly while shaking his head.

"He left early announcing that he was going to look after something." The second he said that the room went eerily quiet. Looking around confused, Naruto looked at Miya who had a frown marred on her face as she looked down.

Naruto thought for a second before gasping and clicking his fingers in realization. "Oh right, the sekirei plan started today. Stupid bastard Minaka-OW! What was that for?"

Miya looked down at Naruto with her dark aura surrounding her. "I will not allow you to use foul language in this house…do you understand Naruto-kun?"

"Y-y-yeah, Kaa-chan I understand." The three other women giggled a little at the young boy's misfortune but quickly shut up when Miya looked at them.

"So what's the plan? I mean. What're we gonna do now they're all out there?"

Matsu pushed up her glasses while a small perverted giggle escaped her mouth. "Oh I don't know…maybe see if you can have one for yourself so you can do some experimentation with each other fufufufufu!"

Miya glared at Matsu which shut her up. The landlady sighed but gave a subtle nod, "Matsu is correct though. We were planning to let you to go and explore a little while. See if you can find anyone who needs some help, I can imagine that all they will have is the clothes on their backs."

Naruto nodded slightly before wolfing down the last rice ball with gusto. "Ok then, I'll see you later then Kaa-chan." The boy gave her a quick hug before high fiving a blushing Uzume. Naruto looked at Kazehana for a minute before surprising everyone in the room.

He bent down and gave her a little kiss on the cheek which made her turn into a tomatoe. The boy giggled mischievously before running out the house. Miya put a hand on her cheek when she saw Kazehana's red face.

"Oh my, Kazehana what's with the colour on your face? Could you possibly like that kind of contact." The woman looked at Miya with wide eyes and shook her head slowly. She then looked back down at the table trying to forget what the boy did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The boy was now found wandering the city with his signature hat tied around his neck and his hands stuffed into his pockets. His bored face looking from side to side, in search of anything that looked strange. 'Oh man, I've been wandering this place for hours and I haven't seen anything unusual. Yo juubi you there?'

"**Of course I'm not here, I take vacations every now and again, what the hell were you thinking? Of course I'm here. What you want?"**

'Sheesh. Sorry I spoke. What I wanted to ask you if you could sense any strange energy signatures in the surrounding area?'

"**I'll check, and I'm sorry for snapping at you, I couldn't get a lot of sleep last night."**

'Thanks Juubi. And its ok I understand you being annoyed, try getting some rest after this ok?'

Earning a grunt in acknowledgement the cyclops silently got to the job at hand while the boy kept his eyes and ears peeled for things that may be called unusual.

Suddenly, the boy heard a cry. The boy darted forward while following the noise. He kept running until he came face to face with a teenage boy and young girl wearing what seemed to be like a shrine maiden outfit. The former being terrified while the latter seemed confused.

A blast of lightning went flailing towards the two. The young girl tackled the boy to the ground as the blast struck a nearby car. Naruto followed the blast and what he saw caused his and the giant's nose to bleed. There were two beautiful young women who looked exactly identical if it weren't for their choice of clothing and their bust size he'd forget who was who.

The one with the larger bust was wearing a violet bondage outfit which revealed most of her body and left a lot to the imagination. She had hazel eyes and long black hair that was tied into two ponytails. The second with the smaller bust had a red bondage outfit on and had the exact same hair colour and style with the same facial structure.

"**Heeheeheehee. That's woke me up! You seeing this kid? TWINS! TWINS!" **the blonde nodded as he quickly wiped the blood from his nose. Quickly snapping back to the land of the living the boy felt a feeling of heroism rising from his body.

'We have to help them Juubs' the boy started to walk forward calmly trying to remain unnoticed and trying to ignore the string of curses the giant cyclops was shouting in his head. As he was about to reach them a tower of fire sprouted between the two pairs. Appearing out of the fire was a silver haired man, wearing all black and a black facemask. He was looking at the twins while the other two ran down the streets.

'He looks like Homura…I wonder' the two stumbled back a little with small glares. The larger breasted sister was the one to shout at the man.

"Hey who the hell are you!?" the man chuckled before bowing in mock respect.

"I…am sekirei number #6 Homura, now who are you two?"

The two looked warily at the man while stepping back. Things would've gotten a lot more tense if Naruto hadn't chose that time to speak up.

"I knew it was you Homura!" the man widened his eyes and looked back to see the blonde who was grinning smugly at him while the two watched on in wonder.

"N-N-Naruto!? What're you doing out here!?" the boy shrugged nonchalantly while calmly walking forwards.

"Nothing really. Thought I'd go for a little walk and I find out that my surrogate big brother is trying to play hero. At first I thought you were just trying to look cool but now I'm even more confused. So why are you walking the streets wearing something that came out of the Matrix?"

The two giggled at the remark before gasping at feeling a warm feeling in their chests when they looked at the young man. Not really sure how to cope with this reaction they fled leaving one embarrassed sekirei and a curious blonde behind.

The two looked at each other before both sighing tiredly. Homura made a follow me gester and jumped up into the skyscrapers up above. Having no other alternative, he sent some chakra to his feet and blasted himself up in the air going after the sekirei.

The two sat down on the roof while overlooking the city. "I'm looking like this for a reason Naruto; did you see that young sekirei and the boy?" Earning a nod the silver haired man continued.

"Well I'm not sure if you noticed but, that will be the first Ashikabi and sekirei that will appear in the sekirei plan. And I'm sure more are about to emerge."

The boy nodded in understanding but a question came to mind. "if that was an Ashikabi and a sekirei…then what are doing out here dressed like that?"

"I'm dressed like this because I'm making sure that every unwinged sekirei gets a chance to find their Ashikabi before they get attacked again. Those two that attacked them were ones that will be hunting the unwinged to prove their strength early so they'll be key players in this stupid thing."

The blonde made an 'oh' sound while slowly nodding his head. The boy smiled and stood up and looked down at him.

"Well if you really want to take on the role of a guardian then that's your choice, I'm gonna go explore a little bit more before I get myself home. Kaa-chan will kill me if I get home to late, I'll see ya later Homura."

The boy then jumped off the roof and fell to the ground and ran off down the streets while Homura watched him slowly disappear before sighing and jumping further into the city.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In another part of Shinto Teito, were the S&M twins sitting in a simple apartment which they owned through…persuading a little perverted man. And by persuade they threatened to chop his member off and feed it to him raw if they didn't give them his apartment, which he happily complied to.

They sat next to each other with pondering faces. "Did you feel that sensation as well sister?"

The one in violet looked at the one in red and nodded while unconsciously rubbing her arm. "Yes I did…I looked at the boy with the strange eyes and I felt a heat rising from my chest. It can't be him can it? I mean he looked like a scrawny little kid Hibiki!"

This comment earned her a small smack on the back of her head from the red wearing twin. "What do you mean by that Hikari!? If that boy is our Ashikabi then we should be happy no matter what he looked like!"

Hikari huffed and looked away despite knowing the truth of those words. She shouldn't care who or what their Ashikabi is. As long as there's love in the relationship nothing should matter. But couldn't help it, their Ashikabi was a boy who was no older than thirteen.

"Ok…I'll give him a chance next time we bump into each other. Are you happy now?"

Hibiki happily patted her on the head. "I'm very happy…well I'm off to bed. G'night"

Hikari waved her off and turned on the TV while her twin shut the door to her bedroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a few more hours of exploring the boy went back home with fatigue in his eyes. He opened the door tiredly only to come face to face with a growling Miya. He paled when he looked at the clock. He was supposed to be back for six. It was now half past ten.

"You were supposed to be back four hours ago Naruto. Would you please tell me why you're coming in now? I'm not the only one who's angry you know. Kazehana's been worried sick, for three hours I've had to watch her pace and rant on saying how scared she is and if you show up then she'll throttle you."

The boy gulped nervously while trying to think of an answer. 'Any help here Juubi?'

"**Heehee, nope. I'm gonna enjoy this"** the boy growled inwardly while Miya started to tap her foot on the ground.

"Well I uh…"

"IS THAT NARUTO'S VOICE I CAN HEAR!? HE BETTER HOPE THAT HE CAN RUN FAST!"

The boy paled as a furious looking Kazehana came stomping towards him while blowing smoke out her nose. The boy stumbled backwards, he looked absolutely terrified. Miya's hanya mask wasn't as bad as dealing with an angry Kazehana. Even Miya keeps her distance when she's like this. Except for now, she was also breathing smoke. It was like looking at two ferocious dragons who were about to burn your soul to a crisp.

"W-w-well. I um. I was exploring about then I saw a couple of sekirei attacking a boy and girl, but Homura appeared and stopped them. When he saw me we started talking about the future of this thing even though it's only been a day into the game. I got curious and started looking around the city for the two sekirei I saw before I lost track of time."

The two had listened patiently while the boy gave his exclamation. When he finished the two looked at each other sending silent messages then looked back the boy with a glare which made him flinch comically. The two nodded and sighed.

"Naruto, you know that we care about you. And it's because we care that I asked you to get back here at six o'clock precisely or tell me in advance that you may be out for a little longer. We've been scared that something may have happened to you. For not listening to me, I hereby announce that you are going to be grounded for at least three days. If it wasn't up to me it would be double as Kazehana asked me to but I think you'll learn your lesson by then. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

The boy sighed and slid to the floor. "Kaa-sama…Onee-sama, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was going to be out longer, I hold my hand up and your right. I'm gonna go to bed now…goodnight."

The boy slowly walked upstairs while his head was held down. He didn't look back as his eyes were shadowed by his hair. Miya and Kazehana watched him leave before sighing in exhaustion.

"At least he'll learn his lesson. I hate being hard on him but he needs to know that he can't do that. I'm going to bed Miya-chan…goodnight." Miya nodded a goodbye before going back to her

Naruto was walking down the hallway and passed Uzume without even batting an eyelash. She looked at him with confusion as he didn't say anything to her but saw Kazehana walking so she ran up to her. "Hey nee-san! What's wrong with Naruto-kun?"

"He's grounded for not listening to Miya and me, I guess he didn't expect for us to scold him that harshly…he'll be quiet for three days so just try to ignore the tension, if there is any."

Nodding Uzume went back to her room as Naruto quietly shut his door. The boy behind it was shaking, he really wasn't expecting that. But what Miya said made him smile slightly as tears started to run down his face. 'They love me! Being hard on a child is a strong part of being in a family…I couldn't be happier.'

"**Despite all the strength you've gained over the years, you're still a big softie aren't you?"**

'Shut up Juubi! If I'm gonna be in this room for a while I'll need something to do. I can't play super Mario 3 as I'm grounded. I've read everything on my bookshelf and I've mastered speaking at incredibly fast speeds! You got any idea Juubi?"

The cyclops hummed a little while stroking his chin. He then got an idea, an awesome idea, an incredibly awesome idea.

"**How you master not talking at all?" **the beast then started laughing as the boy face planted and sweat dropped at the same time.

'Aw come on Juubs…don't mess with me!' the nickname quickly made the beast growl and the young man to chuckle.

"**I've gotta ignore that name. Ok then what my actual thought was meditation, but while doing this you add chakra to your eyes and all around your body. This will help you find an even better form of controlling your chakra as well as increasing the power of your visual prowess. Let me tell you a little story naruto.**

**The rinnegan was actually an evolution from the sharingan which as I told you was wielded by the uchiha clan. What my guess is if you can feed your eyes more power, you could find a way to awaken the sharingan within it. So what do ya think of that?"**

The boy eagerly nodded his head, while bouncing up and down on his feet silently. He didn't want to get into even more trouble. 'Okie Dokie…I'll give it a try Juubi-sensei. Have a three day nap…you definitely deserve it.'

The giant mumbled thanks and slowly went into one of his deep slumbers. So deep that nothing can wake him up. How else do you think he killed boredom while being on the moon?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three days later: the boy served his sentence happily which greatly surprised Miya and Kazehana, he even said thank you to them. He gave them both a hug which they returned worriedly and finally asked why he was so happy that they scolded him and grounded him for three days.

His answer was one that warmed the bottom of their hearts. "What you two did to me showed me that you actually care about me enough to show me what I can and can't do. That's what a family should be like and I love you both for it…thank you"

The boy didn't think much after that since Kazehana saw this as a great moment to show his face between her lovely pillows while Miya held her cheeks while tears appeared at the corner of her eyes. The blonde was now allowed to be outside a lot longer but he had to tell either Miya or Kazehana when he'd be back roughly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One week later: It was eight o'clock at night and in the park were two women. One was wearing a simple lab coat that did barely anything to cover her cleavage; the strange thing though was the blood that stained. On her forehead was a red bird with a yin and yang sign underneath that while four red tomoes going across. Next to her was another beautiful woman who had grey hair and was wearing an elegant yet simple white dress that showed of most of her cleavage and some of her lower belly.

The latter seemed to be emitting some kind of mist which obscured most people's vision except two certain people. One was a young boy who was wearing a white shirt with a white pair of pants. He has average brown hair and normal brown eyes. He had a smug feeling of wealth as he stared out of a limo with binoculars.

Next to the boy was another man who had light grey hair and grey coloured eyes. He was wearing a black suit with an orange scarf and seemed to be holding a sword in pure black scabbard.

"There's two of them in there Mutsu…I could use those to add to my own personal collection. I want you to come with me so I can grab them and take them home."

The man nodded without saying anything. He opened the door and stood out with the boy before going into the mist. Unknown to them, Naruto was hiding in a tree watching them while his rinnegan was glowing in anger. 'Wealthy scumbag kid, thinking like they're just toys to be played with. I gotta help those two.'

The boy jumped off the tree and silently went forward, travelling at a much quicker pace. Knowing he was ahead of the two, he goes back to his main priority which was looking for the two women.

While the three males were looking around, the creator of the mist and the woman in the lab coat were trying to keep warm in the mist. The grey haired woman looked at the other with concern as her grey eyes were looking down. Dull and lifeless.

"What's wrong with you Akitsu? You look like you're about to lose your life."

The woman now known as Akitsu looked up at her with those dead grey orbs, then looked down before speaking quietly. "I'm broken."

The grey haired woman's eyes widened in horror at her. Before she could answer a rustle in the bushes put her senses into alert. She looked at the bushes expectantly, while tensing her body ready to fight if necessary.

When a human foot came out of bush the woman growled. But all that came out was Naruto who looked at the two with a small amount of concern. "Good evening ma'am."

"Who are you? And what do you want!?" the boy held his hands up in surrender while giggling slightly, this weirdly put the woman at ease will a warm feeling emitted from her chest. While the other looked at him with the same dead eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt…nothing but, you may wanna get your friend outta here before a snotty rich kid grabs her. I've seen him; she won't like it with him. Oh where are my manners? My name is Asama Naruto; my I ask your names if you please?"

The woman blushed slightly at his charming answer but managed to calm herself down before she answered him. "M-my name is Number 66 Taki the sekirei of mist. This is Number 7 Akitsu the ice sekirei. Now can you tell me how you know about the kid following us, and how did you find us so easily in my mist?"

The young man chuckled in good humour before he looked her dead in the eyes. The woman gasped at the pale rippled eye while it started into her. "My eyes…"

"They can easily pierce this mist; it's a little gift when I was born. If you want you can come with me. Both of you. My Kaa-chan will happily give you a place to stay. You'd be safe there, but that's only if you want to."

Taki looked down at Akitsu who was looking at Naruto in wonder. "Why would you do this for us? And how do we know if you're lying to us or not?"

Naruto looked at Akitsu before slowly walking up to her. He knelt to her level and poked her forehead with his index and middle finger while smiling softly.

"You don't Akitsu-chan, but you'd just have to take a chance wouldn't you?" on the outside the boy's eyes were soft but on the inside he was narrowing them at the mark on her head.

'Hey Juubi you seen this mark? It looks like one of those fuinjutsu you've taught me about.'

"**Yes I know. It seems like a restriction seal of some sorts, if we want to know what it is then you're gonna have to bury your head into the sealing books. Right now your novice at most as you can only make storage seals and a weak resistance seal. Hold on kid…you better prepare yourself those two are nearly here you better wrap things up."**

The boy mentally nodded before standing up with a smile. The boy looked down at the two and held his hand out to them. "Do you trust me?"

The two women were about to answer until they heard a whiny little voice. "Oh no you freaking don't, I saw those two first! They're mine, I want them and you can't have them!"

Naruto sighed and looked at the boy who had a smug smirk on his face when he looked at his eyes. "Well how would you like that? If it isn't the cursed boy. What're you doing out here? Looking for another bush to sleep in before you get thrown out again?"

The two women and man raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'Cursed boy?' they turned their heads and were even more confused when he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry but…do I know you?" the white wearing boy chuckled with his eyes closed. He looked up with a smug grin.

"How could I not forget you? I'm not sure if your tiny brain remembers this but I was that boy who hung you upside-down, next to that hornets' nest. I laughed all the way home seeing a pathetic little orphan boy to be tortured by tiny insects."

The man who was behind the boy looked at him with horror and a little bit of anger, while the grey haired woman looked like she wanted to slap the boy for his cruelty. Akitsu just looked at Naruto with the same wonder in her eyes.

"Oh yeah…I remember that day, a snobby little rich kid with a backbone as strong as jelly. He wanted to push me into the lake so I punched him. He started crying and ran to his guardian or whoever that poor bastard was. He sprouted some lies and made him stick me to a tree before pissing off a hornets nest. I had boils so large I couldn't see for a few weeks but…I couldn't care less now I've got people who I consider close to me."

The boy growled slightly while keeping his smug smirk. "And now I'm going to take away those two from your grubby little hands. Mutsu get those two now, and uh while you're at it…make sure to hurt this thing a little before we leave!"

Mutsu simply growled and shoulder bumped him before walking forward towards the blonde and the two women. He gave Naruto a sympathetic look before grabbing his sword.

"Sorry about this I really am but…I can't disobey my ashikabi's orders. Prepare yourself!"

The boy stood in place before running through a series of handseals. When the grey haired man was about to strike, he slammed his hands onto the ground.

"Doton: Chidōkaku!" the ground that Mutsu was standing on suddenly dropped down with him going with it. He looked down and his eyes turned to dinner plates as the earth was rising back up. Thinking quickly he dug his arms into the earth to slow down and to lessen the impact.

He dropped onto the platform and knelt down as it quickly rose back up to civilization. He moved out of the way of the moving platform only to receive a kick to the jaw and a small push which strangely hurt his stomach.

He slowly stood up but moaned as he heard the annoying voice of his Ashikabi. "What are you doing Mutsu!? I told you to grab them not play with the dirt! Get them now!"

The young blonde sent the grey haired man a sympathetic before settling into the Jyuken stance. "I really do pity you, Mutsu? Was it? Anyway it doesn't matter…I won't let you come any closer to these two."

The man had other problems though as he looked at the boy with dinner plate eyes. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"What was what?"

"DON'T DO THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOUR NOT ONE OF MY KIND! SO HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?"

The slight redhead put on a thinking face while tapping his foot on the ground. The boy then put his finger in the air as a light bulb appeared over his head.

"I'm not gonna tell ya." Mutsu and everyone except Akitsu face planted at the stupid answer.

"What do you mean you're not gonna tell me?" the young man shrugged before getting back into the Jyuken stance. The man snorted and got into a basic boxer's stance, neglecting the easy use of his sword. Arrogance. That can be easily exploited.

The two watched each other before Mutsu was the first to move as he sent a left hook to the blonde's face. He ducked and tapped a few points on his chest and stomach before spinning quickly and jabbed his index and middle finger into the elbow joint. Mutsu felt the control of his left arm leave his body as it fell lifeless by his side.

The man growled and looked at the boy when he started to feel a burning sensation in his chest. The blonde stared impassively before he held out his left arm. "Bansho Ten'in."

The swordsman started to feel himself being forced forward towards the hand. Naruto pulled his fingers into a fist when the swordsman came close. The boy cocked his fist back then let it lose onto him. The fist smashed into the man's face and was sent flying backwards.

The swordsman's back skidded into the ground until he came to a stop when his lifeless shoulder smacked the bark of a tree.

Mutsu slowly stood up as he limped backwards while dragging his wailing Ashikabi with him. He looked back with a glare. "I won't lose to you next time we meet."

"I only beat you because you underestimated me; if you took me serious then I would've had a harder time fighting you. For now sharpen your skills for when we meet again."

The two got back into the limo and drove away as the young man watched them go impassively. He smiled softly and walked back to one shocked grey haired beauty and another with wonder in her eyes. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before trying to get back to the conversation.

"So…as I asked you before, do you trust me?" Taki nodded slowly while looking at Akitsu to make sure she wanted to go as well.

"Why would you do this for me? I'm broken, I will never find my Ashikabi so…why?"

Naruto smiled sadly before tapping her forehead again. "Because I know what it's like to feel worthless. Come on then, let's get you two home."

They nodded and followed his lead as they took the quietest and fastest way home so they wouldn't run into drunken perverts or thugs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto opened the door for the two women as they walked in quietly. "Kaa-chan! Can I have a little help please!?"

"What's the matter Naruto-kun!?"

"Just help me out with our new friends! Can you get her some clothes while you're at it!?"

After five minutes the landlady came walking into the hallway with a white kimono under her arm while she had a puzzled face until she saw them. Akitsu was looking down at the floor with her emotionless face but was cutely blushing pink on her cheeks.

"Ara? Naruto who are these women?" the boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"This is Taki and Akitsu; I found them on a park bench. I couldn't leave them there Kaa-chan, you taught me to always help people if I can so when I saw them I thought why not?"

The lavenderette nodded in understanding before smiling pleasantly at them. "Hello I am Naruto's mother as you probably know already, Akitsu-san if you would like to come with me I can get you into some clothing while Naruto…can you show Taki-san her room please?"

Naruto saluted as he gently pushed the blank faced woman towards the landlady. "Don't worry Akitsu-chan, she'll set you up with something and I'll take you for some clothing tomorrow ok?"

"Ok…Ashikabi-sama" as the two women left the hallway, Taki looked down at the blonde who seemed to be looking forward with shock evident in his eyes.

"Are you ok Naruto-san?" the boy quickly snapped himself out of his trance. "I beg your pardon?"

"I asked if you were ok?" the young man nodded slightly before looking back to where the two left. "Correct me please Taki-chan but…did Akitsu-chan call me Ashikabi-sama?"

Taki blushed slightly as the warmth appeared yet again but chose to ignore it. "Yes she did, why do you act?"

He just shook his head before taking Taki upstairs while trying to forget what Akitsu called him. He walked upstairs and turned left with Taki close behind who was looking around. He stopped and opened a door.

"Here is your room Taki-chan, its right next to mine so if you need me just knock on the door ok?" The grey haired woman nodded and walked inside the simple yet cosy room.

Naruto was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets while looking at her. She smiled happily and leant down slightly. The boy looked at her questioningly which slowly turned to one of embarrassment as he felt a wet sensation on his right cheek.

The woman pulled away while whispering a thank you before tiredly shutting the door behind her. The boy touched his cheek while doing in incredibly good impression of a tomatoe; he smiled happily before calming himself down before he heard a voice.

"**Kid will you get a hold of yourself please!? If that brown haired chick wants you to be her Ashikabi fully then we need to find a way to break that seal! Now go to bed and come into the mindscape when you have a minute."**

Sighing the boy nodded and went into his bedroom. He got into his bed and dozed off quite quickly due to what's happened tonight, he just wanted to get to bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The boy found himself in a cave filled with different pieces of paper with complex seals written on them. It was miles different from the serene mindscape he normally uses to meet the Juubi. This was his studying mindscape which he used to learn things a lot quicker or if he wanted to learn more about Fuinjutsu. In front of him was the cyclops with a giant monocle fixed onto his face which was hooked round by one of his pointed ears. He shut a book then looked down at the confused boy.

"**From what I've learnt so far, that woman known as Akitsu has looked at you in a different light. Normally I'd pat you on the back merrily but this is a confusing turn of events. That seal on her head is restricting her from unleashing her full potential or the attack that is known as a "Norito" or something. Now I'm sure if you used even a smidgen of my chakra it'd kill her since it's so potent so we'll have to think of something else. Maybe if I teach you how to override seals with your rinnegan maybe that would work. But obviously you'll still need to learn more about certain seals if you want this to work properly. Okie Dokie then, let's get started."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning. Our favourite blonde woke up from his all night studying session with the cyclops to feel an abnormal weight on him. He looked down and did a full body blush. Akitsu who was only wearing one his shirts which was squeezing against her body was hugging him closely.

Her large bust was pressing itself into his chest as her arms her safely around his waist as her head was nuzzling into his neck. 'Uhhh. Hey Juubi do you know when this happened?'

"**ZZZ…5 hours ago...ZZZ…I'm so proud of you…ZZZ"**

The boy sighed in annoyance as he looked at the seal on her head with a sharp eye. He traced his thumb over it as he started thinking carefully.

'Well I guess this is a good a time as any, and I can't think of any other time to get rid of it.'

He slowly shoved chakra into his eyes as he concentrated on overloading it. His eyes focused as he saw the energy slowly leave the seal. 'Almost there…'

The last bit finally left from each of the tomoes as the mark finally disappeared from her forehead. The young man smiled softly at his handy work before coming back to his senses. What if Miya sees then like this!? She'll kill him thinking that he's finally given in to his urges and has decided to 'indulge' himself into a defenceless young woman.

"Uhhh. Akitsu-chan can you wake up please?" when she didn't respond right away he tried giving her a little shake. That did the trick as she yawned in the most adorable way he had ever seen.

She looked up at him and her normally expressionless face had a full red blush on her face as she looked down. "G-good morning Ashikabi-sama" Naruto smiled and poked her forehead softly.

"G'morning Akitsu-chan…now tell me, do you feel any different today?" she looked at him for a second before her eyes widened ever so slightly. She jumped out of bed and ran to mirror to find her forehead had no mark. She looked back at him who was smiling sheepishly in his orange pyjamas.

"Well I noticed that your mark was stopping your powers from coming through fully so I…kinda got rid of it for ya. So you can look for that Ashikabi of yours."

He suddenly found himself pinned to the bed with a red faced Akitsu holding him in place. She slowly started to lower her face to his. "I think I've already found my Ashikabi-sama." She started to come even closer to each other as their eyes started to close. Their lips were coming closer and closer, they could feel each other's breath on their faces.

Their lips finally connected. A pair of pale blue wings erupted from Akitsu's back. They looked like they were made of pure ice as they seemed to put frost onto all the corners of the room. Akitsu lips tasted like fresh mint and had this refreshing cool softness to them which the young man was starting to lose himself in. They parted and panted as their eyes were glazed over with the pleasure from the kiss.

"**Yes! Yes! Yes! Well done my young boy. You've become an Ashikabi to such a fine young lady! *sniff* they grow up so fast."**

'SHUT UP JUUBI!' The blonde's face was the colour of a tomatoe while Akitsu was snuggling into the young man's chest happily.

*knock knock*" Naruto-kun are you awake!? I can't seem to find Akitsu-san anywhere. I've checked her room and she wasn't there."

The voice of his surrogate mother caused him to turn sheet white. If she found like this! Oh no you don't want to be thinking about that. The young man quickly switched places with a pillow which the young sekirei looked at in confusion while Naruto was struggling to get his clothes on before Miya was to come in.

The door opened and the young man froze. Horror evident on his face when Miya poked her head out of the door. "Good morning Naru-huh?"

She looked at the half naked Akitsu. Then she looked at the shaking blonde. Her dark aura suddenly appeared full burst.

"Na-ru-to! Why is Akitsu-san sitting in your bed? And make sure you think or I'll break every bone in your body!"

The boy looked at the ice woman for help. She just looked at him blankly which made him sweat drop. "W-w-well to be honest K-K-Kaa-chan. I've just woke up this morning and found her there. Then I found out her mark on her forehead was missing.

"Ah…but you got rid of-"

"No I didn't Akitsu-chan it disappeared…then she started getting weird, she called me her Ashikabi-sama, then we."

"Then. You. What?" the boy was thinking of a way to say this without her killing him but finding none.

"Then we…kissed." The room was deathly silent as Miya's dark aura reverted back into her body while her face turned to an evil one to a blank face. She stared him straight in the face while he did the exact same.

Suddenly Miya brought him into a bone crushing hug. "Aww, Kawai! My little boy has had his first kiss, I'm so happy for you! HEEHEEHEE!"

The young man smiled happily and attentively hugged her back. She then jerked him away and looked him dad in the eyes with a sweet smile. "Now listen carefully Naruto-kun, I don't mind if Akitsu-san shares your room but you will not do any illicit acts ?"

The nodded quickly which she pated his head to. "When you two are ready…come down for breakfast."

When the door shut the boy crumpled to the ground with a happy sigh. "Man I never would've thought Kaa-chan wouldn't mind about this happening. Oh by the way. Akitsu-chan? Why aren't you wearing any panties?"

"Ah" there was yet another pause. Feeling that this may be a little trait when she's speaking so he decided to get used to it.

"I forgot" the blonde looked at her with a WTF expression before looking down. The poor boy didn't last a second as he knocked himself out with a major nosebleed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Akitsu were now in the clothing store with Naruto waiting outside of a changing booth. This gave him a chance to be alone with his thoughts…and a giant cyclops.

'So I might as well as give this a try right? I mean what's the worst that could happen?'

"**I'll tell ya the truth I've got nothing but...yeah ya might as well and try this Ashikabi business; you never know that you might like it."**

'Yeah that is true, I mean Akitsu-chan is absolutely beautiful and she has perfect assets. Yeah I'll see where this thing goes like you said this could turn out fun I'll see ya later Juubi.'

The second he finished his conversation the beautiful sekirei came out of the changing room. She was wearing a white kimono with black endings and flowing sleeves. The neckline was an extremely low v-cut which showed some of her shoulder and most of her breasts but stopped just below the crevice. Her top was kept together with a series of chains that wrapped around her neck and went in and across her breasts.

For her lower half she wore a two piece dress which was opening at the sides which allowed her to move easily. And the entire ensemble was held up by a black obi which gave the look of a dominatrix but a lot more elegant.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes and a tinge of pink on his cheeks. The ice sekirei squirmed a little under his gaze as she felt that he was forming an opinion of her clothing choice which made the poor thing nervous. But all her worry's disappeared when he uttered three little words to her.

"You. Look. Beautiful" Akitsu smiled slightly with a cute blush on her face.

"Ah…Th-th-thank you Ashikabi-sama" Naruto chuckled a little and poked her forehead which she started to take as a sign of affection.

"Call me Naruto if you wish Akitsu-chan. I'm not one for being respected or anything but if it makes you happy then…I don't mind" the ice woman's blush got a little darker as the blonde hugged her gently.

"Come on then…let's pay for this and go home." Akitsu nodded and handed Naruto a black card.

"Ah…I got this for you, it has an unlimited balance." The young man smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek while looking at it while his sekirei was finding her feet amazing to look at.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two payed and left with a few more pairs of clothing. The young man had a feeling that she'd need to have a frequent change of clothes but didn't have a reason why. It was fun though watching her try on many outfits and types of lingerie but he'd never say that out loud of course.

The two were having a peaceful walk back home enjoying each other's company. Everything was going great until Naruto felt a small vibration in his pocket. Getting his phone out he flipped it up and put it to his ear.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" the outburst caused him to yelp a little and close his phone quickly. Although his sekirei had no emotion on her face he could find a hint of amusement in her eyes. The phone started to vibrate again. He shrugged and flipped the phone again and put his ear to it.

"HEY!WHY'D YOU HANG UP!" the blonde this time didn't do anything…he simply turned his phone of and grabbed hold of the brunette's hand which made her blush from the warmth of his hand.

"Ah…Naruto-sama?" the young man looked up slightly with a calm smile. "Yes Akitsu-chan?"

"Ah…you may want to listen to your next call when we get home. That was the professor and if memory serves me correct…he will keep calling you until you listen."

He listened carefully until he chuckled warmly and rubbed her palm gently. "Don't worry about a thing Akitsu-chan…I'll talk to the psycho when we got home ok?" she just nodded and held onto his hand a little tighter.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. The two simply enjoyed each other's company. Naruto unsealed Akitsu's clothes and gave her the bags.

"Can you please carry these up to our room? I'll be up in a second." The woman nodded and took the bags upstairs, accidently bumping into Taki who looked at her with shock.

"Naruto-kun what have you done Akitsu?" he looked up to see the sunny face of the grey haired woman.

"What're you talking about Taki-chan?" the woman blushed at the name but carried on anyway.

"I've known Akitsu for a while and I know that she seems so much happier from when I saw her last. And where's her mark on her head?"

"Well I got rid of the mark for her this morning and it turned out that I was her Ashikabi…so I took her out for clothes and I spent some quality time with her that's all."

Taki simply nodded and tried to walk away while she started to feel a little dizzy from the heat she felt when she was around Naruto. It was worrying her. She had a feeling that he may be her Ashikabi but she didn't want to jinx it. She now knew for sure it was him. Oh dear.

The woman fell to her knees while panting heavily. "Taki-chan! Are you ok?"

She looked up for a split second before she smashed her lips into his. Two clear white wings suddenly phased into existence. The wings themselves seemed to emanate some kind of mist as they were formed. When the kiss ended the wings faded as well as the mist.

She then snuggled her head into his stomach while squealing quietly. "Ahhh…my Ashikabi-sama!"

The poor boy didn't know what to do but asked one question. "Am I even allowed more than one of you beautiful things?"

The mist sekirei looked up while smiling brightly before she nodded eagerly. "Ok then…let's get upstairs then Taki-chan and talk to the weirdo professor."

The two walked into the orange room with Akitsu patiently waiting on Naruto's bed. He kissed her forehead softly which she leant into happily with a sigh. The boy sat down on a chair opposite while Taki sat next to the ice sekirei who gave her a silent understanding look which she responded with a hug which she slowly returned.

The blonde chuckled before turning his phone back on to find four hundred and ninety nine missed calls…in the span of one hour. Sighing the young man received yet another call.

"Yes yes what is it?"

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE HANGING UP ON ME TWICE! I ONLY WANTED TO CONGRATULATE YOU ON BECOMING A SEKIREI TO TWO SEKIREI IN ONLY A DAY!"

Taki and Akitsu appeared over his shoulder with the former waving happily.

"WHY HELLO AKITSU…TAKI. I HAVE TO TELL YA WHEN I HEARD THE BROKEN ONE HAD BEEN WINGED I THOUGHT I WAS DREAMING BUT THERE YOU ARE…WITH NO MARK…ASTONISHING!"

"Ok you've congratulated me now what do you really want?"

"OF COURSE MY APOLOGIES. I WANTED TO INFORM YOU OF THE SEKIREI PLAN. NOW THERE IS ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHT SEKIREI. THEY ALL FIGHT AND FIGHT UNTIL THERE IS ONLY A CERTAIN NUMBER AND ONE ASHIKABI LEFT. THE WINNERS OF THIS GAME WILL THEN BE GIVEN THE PERMISSION FROM ME TO ASCEND! COOL HUH!?"

The blonde shrugged with a bored expression. "If that's all I'm hanging up. Goodbye Minaka Hiroto"

The man simply waved before Naruto shut the phone with a sigh. He looked at his two sekirei and smiled softly before standing up.

"Well if we're gonna be together we better learn more about each other. Let's go to the garden and we can get to know each other better."

The two women nodded and followed the young man to the garden.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three were now sat facing each other in a triangle shape. Naruto sighed and stretched before continuing. "Ok then…let's start with you Taki-chan. Tell me your name, what you like and what you dislike things like that ok?"

Nodding the grey haired woman started. "My name is Taki. I like my new Ashikabi-sama, tea, Akitsu my flock sister and my mist powers. I dislike fighting but if I'm protecting my Ashikabi-sama then I'll fight happily. I'm not sure what else to say."

Naruto kissed her hand happily which made her blush a little but she giggled with a bright smile. "That's great Taki-chan. Now you Akitsu-chan."

Nodding she began slowly yet gracefully. "Ah, my name is Akitsu. I like…my Ashikabi-sama. Ah, Taki my flock sister and ice. Ah, I dislike those who threaten my Ashikabi-sama. Ah, that's all I can think of saying Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiled softly and kissed her hand the same way he did with Taki which caused a cute blush to appear on her face.

"Let me finish off. My name is Naruto. I like my Kaa-chan, Akitsu-chan, Taki-chan, Uzume-chan, my Onee-chan, Ero-Onee-chan and training with my new powers. I dislike rapists and those who threaten those precious to me. And that's all she wrote. Now I did this so I can get a hold of how we can make our newfound relationship run smoothly ok?"

The two nodded which he smiled to. Taking both their hands he stood up with them following. "OK…Now let's see how you two fight. Don't worry about hurting me this is only a spar. From what I've learnt, Taki-chan is a support character while Akitsu is more of a long ranged fighter. I will be buffing out your few weaknesses while you will help me with mine which is that I haven't fought anyone who fights long range attacks…is there any questions before we begin?"

Taki raised her hand which he nodded to. "Naruto-sama…I would like to know why that boy yesterday called you a cursed child"

The blonde's attitude quickly turned from warm and happy, to sad cold and depressed. He looked down with a sad smile before he looked backed up to her. "That…Taki-chan is a story for another day; I give you my word I'll tell you one day but…not now ok?"

Taki frowned sadly but nodded while looking down. "Ok…Naruto-sama. I'm sorry for causing you distress."

Naruto looked at how pathetic she looked and his heart broke in two. He walked up to her who flinched harshly thinking she's about to get lashed at. Instead of pain she felt two fingers on her forehead she slowly opened her eyes to see the blonde smiling softly at her.

"You didn't cause me any distress Taki-chan. It's just a part of my life that I want to keep in the past. I will tell you but at another time ok?"

She nodded and turned beat red when he kissed her softly. Her misty wings appearing again before he pulled away. Her lips were soft and moist; they tasted like lemon tea which was his favourite kind of tea which was a coincidence.

Naruto looked at Akitsu who had a slightly worried face that quickly evaporated when he kissed her. Her pale blue wings coming to life and freezing over everything they touched. Her wings disappeared as he slowly pulled away.

"Don't think that you're anything less significant than others…you're my precious person and I always treat my precious people equally. Ok?"

She nodded and snuggled into his neck while he slowly sat down onto the grass to make her more comfortable. It didn't take long for Taki to snuggle into the other side of his neck while he held them close to his body.

"Now let's get training, I'll need to figure out your fighting pattern so I can adapt our styles together."

The only answer he received was a snoring sound. He looked down and smiled at the sleeping sekirei who were now sleeping on his shoulders. 'Hehe…it's only been a day and I've become all snuggly buggly with them, maybe Juubi was right maybe I am a big softie. *yawn* I'll figure it out after I'm gonna have a little nap.'

Little did the poor boy know was that Miya and Matsu were watching with cameras in hand.

"Fufufufufu. Miya-tan when you said get a camera I didn't think you'd use it for this!"

The lavenderette shrugged while taking pictures of the three. "They're his sekirei Matsu. And as his mother I have a right to take adorable pictures like these. Now keep hitting that button!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there we go…this took we ages to write but it was all worth it in the end. As I said before, I've been swamped with votes for Naruto's pairings. Although I love you all for this but could I get a few votes for Minato's pairings. And thank you all for the number of favourites and followers. I never thought I'd get some many like and stuff after only a week. As usual if you have anything you want to discuss or you have a question PM me I'll always answer unless it's something stupid. Anyway has anyone played rayman origins? if you have then please PM me as i'll be making a crossover with Naruto and Rayman and i'm gonna need some ideas if you have any. you know how it could start and who he could end up with, things like that. Anyway if you can do that for me that'd be a great help from you.**

**Adeptcrossoverer96 Signing out.**


End file.
